La malédiction de la famille Clarke - Tome I
by Minimiou
Summary: Selon la rumeur, l'illustre famille Clarke était maudite. Lola Clarke fut la première à naître sorcière après de nombreuses naissances d'enfants cracmols. Arrivée à Poudlard pour sa 7ème année d'étude, elle va vivre une année riches en évènements étranges et inquiétants. Cela aurait-il un lien avec la fameuse malédiction jetée sur famille ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire.  
Je suis avide de critiques et j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire les points à améliorer !  
Je commence par publier le prologue, très court. Le premier chapitre devrait arriver très rapidement pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée plus précise.

L'univers dans lequel est placée cette histoire, appartient à J.K Rowling : le monde sorcier, l'école, tout.  
Seuls les personnages et l'histoire sont le fruit de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Minimiou

* * *

 **La malédiction de la famille Clarke  
** **  
Tome I** _: Les Origines du mal_

 **Prologue**

Dans ces moments, les derniers moments, ceux pendant lesquels on se sait dans la merde, il est toujours de bon ton de se dire des choses du genre « si seulement j'avais écouté », « si j'avais su ». Mais la vérité dure, pure est là, cruelle. Elle avait écouté. Toujours. Cela l'avait-il aidé ? Non, comment elle aurait pu se douter de ce qui l'attendait, comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

Lola était quand même ici, dos au mur d'une salle inconnue du 3ème étage, avec eux. Eux tous. Regardant leurs armes pointées sur elle, leurs baguettes prêtes à lui cracher les sorts impardonnables.

Elle leva la tête vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce, vers leurs visages. Un regard qui se baisse, presque honteux. Et ce regard implacable, froid, calculateur qu'elle avait observé toute l'année sans jamais douter.

Et il y'avait elle, depuis le début. Au-delà de tout soupçon. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter ?


	2. Nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard

Bonsoir à tous,

Voilà le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Minimiou

* * *

 **Playlist** :  
\- The Verve – _BitterSweet Symphony_  
\- Emilie Simon – _Frozen World_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard**

Le Poudlard express filait à travers la campagne écossaise, amenant pour une nouvelle année scolaire de nouveaux élèves anxieux et émerveillés, et de moins nouveaux élèves beaucoup moins émerveillés et beaucoup plus ennuyés par leur prochaine année de travail scolaire. Parmi les nouveaux élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Lola Clarke âgée de 19 ans qui faisait son entrée en 7ème année. La jeune fille avait énormément voyagé, peut-être même un peu trop. Ses voyages à répétition l'avaient conduite à ne rester pas plus d'une année dans un pays, et donc dans une école de sorcellerie. Elle avait pu suivre ses études au collège pour sorciers et sorcières d'Amérique du Sud, à Salem, à Tokyo, à Saint-Pétersbourg, à Rome, à Beaubâton et son dernier passage avant la liberté était l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Lola était arrivée très en avance afin de ne pas rater le train. Ses parents la laissaient pour la première fois partir en internat. Lors de ses précédentes années d'études, ils n'avaient jamais voulu laisser leur seule fille sorcière s'éloigner de leur surveillance. A croire qu'elle était une petite chose rare et fragile. C'était peut-être le cas après tout. Lola était une Clarke. Sa famille avait été l'une des plus puissantes et reconnue dans le monde sorcier. Avant. Par un mystérieux coup du sort, la famille Clarke avait connu il y a près de 3 siècles la tragédie ultime pour une famille de sorcier aussi illustre que la leur : un enfant cracmol avait vu le jour. Et pas qu'un seul. A partir de cette naissance, la famille Clarke n'avait jamais plus engendré de sorciers. Elle était tombée dans l'oubli sorcier, même si elle subsistait grâce à son immense richesse et aux mariages avec d'autres familles de sorciers tombées en faillite ou se moquant tout simplement de la descendance cracmole. C'était le cas pour la mère de Lola, Lilianne Longdubat qui s'était mariée avec un Clarke malgré la réputation de cette famille, cette « malédiction » comme les commérages en parlaient.  
Voilà pourquoi Lola était peut-être un être étrange et rare, dans sa famille tout du moins. Elle, elle était née avec des dons magiques. Très jeune, elle avait montré des signes d'aptitudes magiques évidentes. Ses parents et sa grande sœur, Iris, en avaient été époustouflés. Mais l'évènement avait été loin d'enthousiasmer les autres membres de la famille Clarke. Particulièrement sa grand-mère qui avait montré et démontré, à renfort de mots et de gestes, que Lola n'était pas la bienvenue dans la famille. C'était peut-être ces maltraitances qui avaient poussé les parents de Lola à s'expatrier, et ce plus d'une fois. Peut-être avaient-ils peur que la famille Clarke s'en prenne de nouveau à elle.

Se retournant sur son siège, Lola jeta un regard circulaire au compartiment. Des enfants s'y étaient installés juste avant le départ du train. Surement des premières années, vu leur état d'excitation et les théories hasardeuses qu'ils balançaient tous sur la répartition de Poudlard.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait passer des tests, lança un petit rouquin aux adorables taches de rousseur.  
\- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'il fallait jeter un sort devant tous les professeurs pour montrer de quoi on est capable ! Renchérit une petite fille brune aux grands yeux vert.

Lola les écouta déblatérer un moment sur leurs différentes théories de la répartition, elle-même n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre au château. Elle caressa distraitement Nox, son chat qu'elle avait adopté depuis maintenant un an.

Anxieuse à l'idée d'être encore une fois, la nouvelle arrivée, la redoublante, elle se détourna des minis humains qui s'époumonaient à côté d'elle pour regarder les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre et se laissa bercer par le ronronnement de son petit chat noir. Ses amis lui manquaient. Comme à chaque rentrée. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour faire de nouveau une année au Brésil avec Dorinda ? Ou à Rome avec Frédérique ? Ses amis, ses deux seuls amis, lui manquaient horriblement et elle aurait bien eu besoin de leur humour pour faire face à cette dernière année.

Le voyage fût interminable pour Lola. En mettant son uniforme, selon les recommandations d'un préfet qui passait dans tous les compartiments, elle se maudit d'avoir choisi celui-ci et pas un autre. Elle avait un mal de tête à se jeter contre un mur. Les premières années avaient piaillés toute la journée et, passée la première phase de timidité que procure une « grande » dans leur compartiment, ils s'étaient tous empressés de la questionner sur Poudlard. Logique, elle était plus âgée qu'eux, elle devait forcément savoir. Pour avoir la paix, Lola avait eu le malheur de leur avouer qu'elle était toute nouvelle, aussi fraîche qu'eux. Bien mal lui en prit. Elle dû répondre à encore plus de questions, les premières années jugeant surement sa vie captivante. Elle était épuisée.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle enferma Nox dans sa cage de transport et descendit en même temps que la foule des élèves. Perdue l'espace d'un instant, elle ne sût qui suivre entre les premières années ou les élèves plus âgés. Au milieu du quai elle regardait passive de droite à gauche, commençant à paniquer et maudissant pour la millième fois ses parents de la trainer toujours dans une nouvelle ville, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix douce l'interpeller.

\- Tu es nouvelle ?  
C'était une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, asiatique avec de longs cheveux bruns et un regard bienveillant. Elle portait l'uniforme règlementaire de Poudlard et sur sa robe de sorcier, un blason vert représentant un serpent.  
\- Oui, j'arrive ici pour passer ma dernière année d'étude. Et je suis perdue. Déjà. Tu saurais me dire à qui m'adresser pour savoir où je dois aller ?  
\- Suis les premières années. Tu vas embarquer avec eux sur des petites barques qui vont te conduire au château. T'es nouvelle, alors tu vas devoir être répartie dans une des quatre maisons. Tiens, regarde le professeur avec la lanterne, suis-le. Peut-être à plus tard !  
Et elle s'en alla comme elle était arrivée. Lola avait seulement eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au professeur à la lanterne que la jeune fille avait déjà disparue.  
Bon. Elle n'allait pas rester plantée là éternellement. Elle se dirigea vers la lanterne. Le professeur l'accueillit chaleureusement, manifestement au courant de son cas, et la rassura.

Elle monta avec le reste des élèves de première année dans les barques. Le trajet l'inquiétait un peu, l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle ils avançaient était d'une noirceur d'encre et elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'eau en règle générale. Mais tout à coup son inquiétude s'envola et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise qui se noya dans le flot de paroles du reste des enfants. Au loin, s'élevait un château majestueux. Des centaines de lumières éclairaient la nuit, visibles au travers des fenêtres de l'édifice. C'était un spectacle formidable et elle eut du mal à trouver une école comparable malgré sa lourde expérience. Les barques continuaient d'avancer, mais Lola étaient toujours émerveillée et elle resta bouche bée devant ce magnifique tableau jusqu'au moment où une secousse lui fît perdre l'équilibre et buter contre une première année. Ils venaient d'accoster devant un immense parc, une centaines de lanternes éclairant le chemin vers les deux grandes portes du château. Elle se redressa et suivi le mouvement vers l'entrée de sa nouvelle école.

L'ensemble des nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans le hall du château et s'arrêtèrent devant deux immenses portes. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant attendait devant celles-ci que les premières années se rassemblent. C'était un homme grand, à la peau noire avec de grands yeux fauves et une barbe impressionnante.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenu à tous et à toutes. Je suis le professeur Walford. Je serais votre enseignant en classe de sortilèges cette année. Je vais dès à présent vous demander d'entrer dans le plus grand calme dans la grande salle afin que vous puissiez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons que comporte Poudlard. Suivez-moi.

Les enfants et Lola, tous restés silencieux pendant la brève présentation du professeur Walford, poussèrent des exclamations émerveillées en entrant dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle comportait quatre grandes tables, surement une par maison, et une dernière table surplombant les élèves où étaient installés les professeurs. Mais ce qui était le plus spectaculaire était le plafond de la salle. Un plafond représentant le ciel. Lola pu admirer les étoiles et la lune, par moment cachées par des nuages. Le spectacle était magnifique. La grande salle était illuminée par des centaines de bougies qui s'élevaient à quelques mètres au-dessus des élèves.

Lola s'avança en même temps que le reste des premières années. Elle s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs où était disposée une estrade, et sur cette estrade un tabouret sur lequel siégeait un vieux chapeau pourri. La grande salle était redevenue silencieuse comme en attente de quelque chose. Lola ne savait pas trop où regarder et quoi faire. Elle était moins impressionnée que les nouveaux élèves de premières années qui transpiraient le stress à plein nez et lançaient des regards apeurés autour d'eux. Mais tout de même, qu'attendait-on d'eux ?  
Tout à coup, une grosse voix s'éleva dans la grande salle faisant sursauter les nouveaux arrivants et rire les anciens élèves. Les premières années regardaient dans tous les sens, Lola qui les surplombait du haut de ses 19 ans, savait d'où provenait la grosse voix. C'était celle du chapeau pourri. Le chapeau pourri _chantait_. Bien, bien. Lola étant accoutumée à la magie resta quand même un moment interdite face à ce spectacle pour le moins inhabituel et observa le couvre-chef usé d'un œil suspicieux.  
Le choixpeau, comme il se nommait, présenta les différentes maisons dans lesquelles les premières années allaient être réparties : Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
Une fois sa chanson terminée et les applaudissements éteints, le professeur Walford appela chacun des nouveaux élèves par ordre alphabétique. La première élève s'assit sur le tabouret, le professeur lui positionnant le choixpeau sur la tête. Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, le couvre-chef indiquait la maison attribuée à la minuscule petite fille : Serdaigle. Très tôt vint le tour de Lola Clarke. Loin d'être stressée par la répartition en elle-même, elle redoutait davantage de se retrouver avec des bestioles sur le crâne, le choixpeau étant vraiment dans un état de décomposition avancée. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur le déposa sur sa tête.

\- Une Clarke ! S'exclama une voix dans sa tête.  
Surprise par le cri, Lola sursauta. Mais le choixpeau continua sur sa lancée.  
\- C'est un choix vraiment difficile, tu as bon nombre de qualité. Mais je pense que pour le bien de ton avenir, et pour la réalisation de ta destinée, la meilleure maison serait pour toi… SERPENTARD !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi l'annonce du choixpeau. Lola dévala l'estrade sans aucune grâce, encore secouée par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Bien vite elle trouva une place à la table de la maison Serpentard, sa maison. Elle fut submergée par une vague de salutation, de tapes sur l'épaule. En se retournant vers sa voisine de droite pour se présenter, elle retrouva la jeune fille qui l'avait renseigné sur le quai de la gare.

\- Hey, Salut ! Encore. Moi c'est Lola, et toi ?  
\- Natasha Chang. Félicitation pour ta répartition, répondit la jeune asiatique.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour tout à l'heure, alors merci. J'étais vraiment perdue. Tu es en quelle année ?  
\- Je suis en dernière année, tout comme toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour tout à l'heure, c'est normal. Il me semblait bien ne jamais t'avoir vu trainer dans les couloirs auparavant.  
Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent de discuter lorsqu'un professeur se leva pour demander l'attention de la salle. La répartition venait de se clôturer. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, des cheveux gris attachés en une longue tresse et des yeux sombres qui lançaient des regards plein de gaité aux élèves assis devant elle.  
\- C'est Maccall, la directrice, lui glissa Natasha à l'oreille.  
Lola lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et se retourna vers le professeur Maccall qui commença son discours.

\- Bonjour mes chers élèves pour cette nouvelle année parmi nous. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois pour que vous, notre avenir, l'avenir de la sorcellerie, puissiez acquérir les bases solides de la magie. Je tiens à adresser tout particulièrement mes félicitations aux nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Félicitation pour votre répartition, soyez heureux et fiers de représenter les couleurs de vos maisons respectives. Elles seront votre famille ici pour le reste de votre scolarité. Votre soutien et votre pilier.  
Je tiens également à souhaiter la bienvenue et à vous présenter vos 2 nouveaux professeurs. Ils viendront remplacer les professeurs Smith et Finnigan partis à la retraite. Voici le professeur Reddigton qui vous enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le professeur Athéna qui vous enseignera les Soins aux créatures magiques.  
Deux hommes s'étaient levés pour saluer d'un signe de tête l'ensemble de la grande salle. L'un était âgé d'une trentaine d'année, blond et barbu, l'autre, plus vieux, aux cheveux grisonnant, très petit avec un monocle.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous laisser profiter du magnifique festin qui nous attend. Bon appétit !

Le festin était vraiment délicieux. Tout émerveillait Lola, qui finalement ne regrettait pas tant que cela de passer sa dernière année ici. Natasha était pour beaucoup dans cette nouvelle bonne impression. La jeune fille était drôle et très sociable. Elle expliqua en détail le fonctionnement de Poudlard et surtout le système de points qui permettaient aux élèves de positionner leur maison le mieux possible par rapport aux autres. Après les détails sur Poudlard, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de sujets moins scolaires.

\- Il n'y a que mes parents, ma sœur Iris et moi. Le reste de ma famille est un peu spécial, on ne s'entend pas vraiment au mieux. Ils ont toujours vécu ici, en Angleterre, expliqua Lola.  
\- Tu as déjà de la chance d'avoir une sœur, moi je suis étouffée par mes parents. Ils ont attendu longtemps avant que j'arrive et je suis restée fille unique. Tes parents travaillent dans quoi exactement ? T'as beaucoup voyagé, c'est pas commun quand même.  
\- Oh, ils travaillent tous les deux dans une entreprise moldue qui les envoie souvent à l'autre bout du monde.  
Lola ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il n'y avait pas de travail, qu'ils étaient immensément riches, et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune explication logique à crapahuter année après année dans un pays différent. Si même elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses parents, comment Natasha pourrait ? Surtout, que la raison profonde de cela était peut-être de tenir éloigner Lola de l'emprise néfaste de la famille Clarke. Encore un détail de sa charmante famille qu'il valait mieux taire lors d'une première discussion.

Après le dîner de la répartition, tous les élèves rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Lola suivit Natasha, bien heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie aussi rapidement. L'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard descendirent vers les cachots du château. Ils tournèrent dans le labyrinthe des sous-sols pendant ce qui dura une éternité pour la jeune fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et humide. Le préfet de Serpentard se fraya un chemin pour arriver en face du mur et donna le mot de passe « Fourchelangue ».

\- Je ne retrouverai jamais mon chemin jusqu'ici !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra tout seul. Et en attendant je t'aiderai à t'orienter dans le château. Tu verras tu t'y feras très vite.

Rassurée par les paroles de Natasha, la nouvelle Serpentarde observa le mur devant elle s'écarter pour laisser place à une porte. Les élèves entrèrent les uns après les autres. Lola s'engouffra dans le passage juste après Natasha et entra dans sa nouvelle maison.  
La salle commune des Serpentards était une grande pièce souterraine dont les murs et le sol étaient faits en pierres brutes. Des suspensions rondes et vertes aux détails sophistiqués éclairaient la salle et lui donnaient un aspect irréel. Dans un coin de la pièce brûlait un feu, au sein d'une cheminée aux ornements complexes et entourée de fauteuils en velours vert. Des bougies étaient allumées au-dessus de la cheminée et sur une petite table basse placée entre les fauteuils et devant l'âtre. Deux grandes fenêtres entouraient la cheminée, toutes deux décorées d'un serpent. Lola plissa des yeux car l'extérieur lui semblait étrange. D'un coup elle vit un poisson, puis deux passer devant les fenêtres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle se retourna bouche bée vers Natasha.

-On est sous le lac de Poudlard. Le lac noir sur lequel tu as navigué pour venir au château, lui répondit Natasha avec un sourire espiègle devant l'air ahuri de son amie. 

Lola, toujours choquée d'être littéralement enfermée sous terre, continua son inspection. Plus loin étaient disposées deux tables rectangulaires et des chaises, avec en leur centre des chandeliers en argent portant des bougies allumées. Des bibliothèques étaient dispersées contre les murs et espacés par des panneaux d'affichage. Sur le reste des murs de la salle commune étaient accrochés des tableaux et toiles médiévales semblant représenter des combats et des batailles. Des bougies étaient allumées de part et d'autres de la pièce, réchauffant l'atmosphère et donnant une ambiance feutrée et tamisée. Le sol de la salle commune était recouvert sur presque l'ensemble de la surface de tapis orientaux verts aux bordures et détails brodés en argent. Des fauteuils ouvragés verts étaient disposés à divers endroit de la pièce. Enfin, au fond de la salle commune un escalier menait vers un étage supérieur.

\- Il est l'heure de se coucher. Passez une bonne première nuit à Poudlard les nouveaux.

Le préfet montra la voie en montant les escaliers, vers ce qu'il semblait être les dortoirs. Les élèves le suivirent. Lola fût soulagée d'être dans le même dortoir que Natasha. Elles montèrent l'escalier et s'engouffrèrent verte l'aile des filles. Arrivée dans le couloir réservé aux dortoirs des filles, elles se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte, le dortoir des 7ème années. Les chambres étaient composées de 4 lits massifs à baldaquins recouverts de draps verts aux bordures argent et entourés de rideaux de soie verts émeraude. A côté de chaque lit se trouvait une petite table de chevets, sur laquelle étaient disposés de riches bougeoirs en argent. Des tapis orientaux recouvraient ici également le sol, et les tapisseries médiévales étaient présentes aussi sur les murs. Des lampes à suspension en argent magnifiques étaient accrochées au plafond et éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Natasha se dirigea d'autorité vers un des deux lits près de la seule fenêtre du dortoir. Une fenêtre qui donnait vue évidement sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. Deux autres jeunes filles partageaient le dortoir avec elle, une certaine Amy et Melissa, qui saluèrent Lola. Les deux jeunes filles prirent place sur les lits proches de l'entrée du dortoir. Lola s'appropria alors le dernier à côté de Natasha et qui, de toute manière, avait déjà était adopté par Nox, son chat. Son amie lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil puis s'afféra à préparer ses affaires pour la nuit.

Une fois les filles toutes prêtes à dormir, Lola s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit son vieil album photo, qu'elle enrichissait à mesure que les années passaient. Sur les dernières pages en date elle pouvait retrouver son père et sa mère qui lui souriaient et lui faisaient des signes de la main. Une autre photo montrait une jolie jeune femme, plus âgée de 2 ans que Lola, blonde foncée, comme elle, avec de grands yeux bleus, à l'inverse de ceux de Lola qui était d'un noir d'encre, et les mêmes fossettes qu'elle. Sa sœur, Iris. Sur une autre page on pouvait voir un cliché de Lola accompagnée de ses deux amis. Frédérique, qu'elle avait connu au lycée international de magie de Rome, un jeune homme timide, blond avec de petits yeux marrons rieurs. A ses côté se tenait une jeune fille lumineuse, blonde aux yeux marrons, Dorinda connue au Brésil lors de sa première année d'étude de sorcellerie.  
Lola referma l'album photo, encouragée par les sourires et les signes de ses proches. Elle s'endormit en un rien de temps au son des clapotis de l'eau contre la fenêtre du dortoir et du ronronnement de Nox.


	3. Les années collège

**Playlist :  
**  
\- Broder Daniel – ABC 123  
\- Lorde – Royal  
\- Bow Wow Wow – I want candy

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les années collège**

Lola se réveilla en sursaut ce lundi matin. N'ayant pas l'habitude de se réveiller dans son lit moelleux du dortoir des 7ème années de Serpentard, elle mît près de 5 mns pour réaliser où elle se trouvait, comment elle avait été réveillée et surtout pour appréhender ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Elle avait été tirée du sommeil en fanfare par de la musique provenant d'un tourne-disque magique, sur la table de chevet de Natasha et qui hurlait à fond une musique entraînante. Une Natasha, toujours en pyjama, se brossant les dents sautait et dansait de partout. Mélissa, l'une des Serpentardes de son dortoir était assise sur son lit, l'air blasée, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux ébouriffés. Amy, la dernière occupante du dortoir, sortit de la salle de bain, toute apprêtée, lança un coup d'œil désespéré à Natasha qui était désormais affalée par terre et se lançait dans un solo de air guitare. Amy s'adressa à Lola en souriant.

\- C'est comme ça depuis la première année. On en peut plus. Tu as passé une première bonne nuit ?  
\- Oui très bien merci. Juste le réveil qui est un peu… spécial. Je…je suis vraiment pas du matin.  
Lola se frotta les yeux, encore déstabilisée d'être sortie du sommeil aussi brutalement.  
\- Et bien bon courage alors ! Je descends déjeuner, on se voit plus tard.

Lola répondit uniquement par un signe de tête et un bâillement qui lui décolla pratiquement la mâchoire. Natasha était allée pendant ce temps-là s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer et Lola pouvait l'entendre chanter, ou plutôt hurler des paroles incompréhensibles. Mélissa, toujours au même point que Lola, c'est-à-dire hagarde sur son lit, lui proposa gentiment de passer après à la salle de bain.  
\- Non, vas-y, je passerai après. Je ne me vois pas décoller du lit encore.  
Mélissa lui répondit par un hochement de tête vague et un petit sourire. Puis les deux jeunes filles retombèrent dans leur mutisme, les yeux dans le vague, les cheveux ébouriffés.  
Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant, on entendit un bruit de chute d'objet. Les deux dernières réveillées sursautèrent d'un seul mouvement, Lola balançant dans un sursaut Nox qui avait eu le malheur de se pelotonner contre sa maîtresse.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien Natasha ! Hurla Mélissa.  
\- Oh ça va, un peu de peps de bon matin ! Répondit la jeune asiatique, hilare en se jetant sur le lit de Lola.

Mélissa, partit dans la salle de bain en râlant, Lola cru entendre quelques mots étouffés comme « malade mentale » avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne se ferme.

\- Bonjouuuuuur ! Alors tu as bien dormi ? Et toi petite Nox ?  
La Nox en question, qui était remontée sur le lit après son saut spectaculaire dans les airs, regarda d'un bien mauvais œil l'étrange jeune fille agitée et bruyante qui l'avait complètement terrorisé.  
\- Hum, voui très bien. Bonjour. Le réveil est un peu brutal non ? Tenta d'articuler Lola.  
\- Ah. Oui désolée. Je suis plutôt énergétique le matin. Il faut sinon je reste amorphe toute la journée. Je ferais moins de bruit demain matin. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de faire râler Amy et Mélissa depuis des années. J'adore ça.  
\- Ne te prive pas pour moi, j'essaierai de m'y faire, et puis ça me change du réveil matin classique on va dire.  
Lola détestait les matins, non, elle les exécrait. Mais la façon de se réveiller de Natasha n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de sa grande sœur, Iris. Et bizarrement, regarder Natasha sauter de partout en criant lui rappela son chez elle et la rassura un peu.

Pendant que Natasha l'attendait en jouant avec Nox sur son lit, Lola s'était préparée pour sa première journée d'école. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Arrivée à la table des Serpentards, elles s'assirent aux côté d'Amy et Mélissa déjà en pleine discussion avec d'autres élèves de leur maison. Natasha et Lola restèrent entre elle à discuter des voyages de Lola et surtout de son âge. Petite de taille et menue, elle étonna Natasha en lui apprenant qu'elle avait 2 ans de plus qu'elle.

\- J'ai changé d'école chaque année et parfois même en milieu d'année. Ma 3ème et ma 6ème année ont été coupées en plein milieu par un déménagement. J'ai donc dû les renouveler. J'ai même passée une de ces années en rattrapage avec un précepteur au lieu d'aller en école de sorcellerie. J'ai juste de la chance d'être minuscule, ça évite que les gens me pensent attardée.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ça ne se voit pas ton âge, et puis ce n'est pas sorcier – Ah ! – de comprendre qu'autant de déménagements peuvent déranger tes études.  
Natasha la rassura avec un sourire espiègle, fière de son terrible jeu de mots.

A la fin de leur petit déjeuner, les préfets firent passer leurs emplois du temps de l'année. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas pris exactement les mêmes options secondaires, mais furent heureuses d'avoir choisie les mêmes matières majeures : potion, défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose. Leur première journée de cours commençait d'ailleurs par un cours de potion suivi d'un cours de DFCM. Ayant fini leur petit déjeuner, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grande salle où elles se firent bousculer par un groupe de trois jeunes filles. A en juger par les blasons, Lola cru reconnaître deux Serdaigles et une Pouffsouffle. L'une des Serdaigles, grande et élancée, avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux marron en amende lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et poursuivi son chemin. La deuxième Serdaigle, une jolie fille à la peau noire, les yeux verts et les cheveux décolorés blonds leva un sourcil moqueur dans la direction de Natasha en suivant la première. Enfin, la troisième jeune fille, celle de Pouffsouffle leur passa devant de manière précipitée en lançant un « désolée » hâtif avant de rejoindre sa table, catastrophée.  
\- Les Serdaigles modèles, grogna Natasha. Les miss parfaites de l'humble maison de Serdaigle. Tu parles ! Devant l'air interrogateur de Lola, elle continua.  
\- Tu viens d'être présentée aux reines Katia Randall et Aurora Stevens. Elles méprisent toutes les autres maisons, car selon elles, leur savoir nous surpasse tous et nous ne sommes que de gentils attardés.  
\- Exacte, parce que Serdaigle est la maison des érudits, se rappela Lola en se repassant mentalement et assez confusément la chanson du choixpeau magique de la veille.  
\- Voilà, tu as tout compris. Ce sont deux petites pestes élitistes. Et après on critique les Serpentards !  
Pendant les explications de Natasha, les deux amies s'étaient dirigées vers les cachots où se déroulait le cours de potion avancé. Elles attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant que le professeur arrive. Il s'agissait d'une grande rousse, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- Bonjour professeur Potter !  
\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Heureuse de vous avoir de nouveau avec moi cette année, Natasha. Entrez donc toutes les deux !  
Le professeur les firent entrez dans la salle et s'installer en attendant que les autres étudiants arrivent.  
\- Miss Chang, j'espère que cette année vous permettra de réaliser votre projet professionnel et que vous ferez les efforts nécessaires pour être au niveau. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse que vous vous installiez avec Miss Clarke, d'après les recommandations de vos professeurs Miss vous êtes une excellente apprentie dans l'art des potions.  
\- J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes professeur, lui répondit Lola. Natasha acquiesca.

Les autres étudiants arrivèrent rapidement. Les deux amies retrouvèrent les deux élèves de Serdaigles rencontrées au petit déjeuner, ainsi que l'élève de Pouffsouffle et trois autres élèves Gryffondor.  
Le cours commença par une rapide série de question sur les acquis de la 6ème année. Lola, peu habituée à participer, ne put que constater que les deux élèves de Serdaigles, Katia et Aurora, savaient de quoi elles parlaient. Une trentaine de points furent rapidement attribués à la maison Serdaigle, puis la partie pratique commença. Le professeur Potter leur demanda de réaliser une potion de Felix Felicis. Lola se mît au travail immédiatement en motivant une Natasha totalement catastrophée devant la difficulté de la toute première potion de l'année à réaliser.  
Le déroulement se passa sans encombre ou presque pour Lola, qui dû simplement éviter que Natasha ne jette les ingrédients n'importe comment et à n'importe quel moment de la préparation.  
A la fin du cours, le professeur passa dans les rangs et félicita particulièrement Lola et Natasha pour leur potion, bien au-dessus de celle de leurs camarades. Le reste de la classe était complètement blasé après ces deux heures de préparation et n'en avait plus rien à faire du sort de leur potion. En revanche, Katia et Aurora, dévisagèrent Lola et la Serpentarde comprit qu'elle s'était faite deux ennemies dès son premier jour, sans même le chercher.

Sortant de la salle de potion, Lola suivit une Natasha motivée et sautillante, heureuse de son succès en potion vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours avait lieu dans une salle du 3ème étage et les filles durent se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure, le sous-sol de Poudlard étant un véritable labyrinthe. Elles arrivèrent de justesse en cours, accompagnées de Katia, Aurora et de la Pouffsouffle du petit déjeuner. Le jeune professeur présenté la veille commençait à fermer la porte, il se repoussa un peu pour les laisser entrer. Il attendit qu'elles s'installent et pris la parole.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présent, commençons. Je suis le professeur Reddigton, comme Madame la directrice m'a présenté hier soir au festin de début d'année. Je vous enseignerai cette année la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mon cours se déroulera en deux temps. La première phase sera une phase théorique, pendant deux heures nous étudierons un sujet donné et pour la prochaine séance, un exercice pratique sera à préparer. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par des rappels. Je vais évoquer un ensemble de notions sur les maléfices les plus courants et leur contre-sort. Prenez vos livres à la page 118.  
Les deux heures de cours passèrent assez vite, le nombre d'informations importantes que le professeur Reddigton leur énonçait fit oublier aux élèves la notion du temps. Par deux fois le professeur avait interrogé Lola sur des notions acquises normalement lors de la 5ème année, par deux fois celle-ci répondit à côté. N'étant pas une fanatique incontestée de cette matière, elle l'avait uniquement choisi par défaut, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire après l'école et voulant préserver les matières qu'elle trouvait les plus larges. Le professeur Reddigton ne fit pas cas de ses erreurs et en profita pour approfondir les notions. Mais Katia et Aurora, les Serdaigles parfaites, en profitèrent quant à elles pour lui lancer des regards moqueurs à chaque bonne réponse qu'elles donnaient au professeur. Lola ne put s'empêcher de les insulter mentalement pendant tout le cours.

Le cours prit fin et se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner, Lola se maudit de cette première matinée mitigée. Elle était exaspérée par les deux Serdaigles et surtout énervée d'en faire cas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir 14 ans et cela la rendait folle.

-… et puis ces yeux verts, par Merlin ! S'extasia Natasha.  
\- Mais de qui tu parles ? Questionna Lola qui n'avait rien écouté du monologue de son amie depuis la sortie de la classe de DFCM. Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi pouvait bien parler Natasha.  
\- Mais du Professeur Reddigton ! Mais tu m'écoutais pas là ? S'offusqua la Serpentarde.  
\- Désolée, je repensais à Katia et Aurora et surtout à mon air débile pendant le cours de DFCM. Dépitée, Lola pris place à la table des Serpentards et commença à se servir.  
\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce sont des pestes. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, ce matin en potion, on va pas se mentir, j'aurais fait exploser mon chaudron sans toi, la rassura Natasha.

Oui ce n'était pas faux, Natasha promettait d'être un danger public en cours de potion. Riant de l'aveu de son amie, Lola se détendit immédiatement et regarda son emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Divination et Histoire de la magie. Deux matières qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Sa joie fût atténuée en constatant que Natasha n'avait pas pris les mêmes options.

L'après-midi, les deux amies se séparèrent. Lola se dirigea vers la tour où se situait le cours de divination. Perdue quelques instants, elle se retourna et demanda son chemin à la première personne derrière elle, la Pouffsouffle du petit-déjeuner.  
\- Bonjour, excuse-moi, tu saurais m'indiquer la salle de divination s'il-te-plaît ?  
\- Bonjour, suis-moi c'est par là, j'y vais également.  
C'était une très jolie brune, grande aux yeux bleus clairs et avec des taches de rousseur qui se dessinaient sur ses joues et son nez.  
\- Moi c'est Lola, on a eu cours tout ce matin ensemble.  
\- Oui je sais, je t'ai remarqué la nouvelle, lui répondit la Pouffsouffle avec un clin d'œil. Moi c'est Sally, enchantée.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans un couloir où attendait une petite dizaine d'élèves toute maison confondue. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Sally prévint Lola de l'étrangeté du professeur de divination, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Une trappe s'ouvrit et laissa échapper une échelle. Sally fit signe à Lola de la suivre et gravit l'échelle.  
Après avoir monté les marches, la jeune Clarke pénétra dans une espèce de grenier aménagé de tables et de coussins étalés au sol, des tapis persans aux couleurs vives et psychédéliques étaient éparpillés sur le sol et une minuscule persienne laissait pénétrer de l'air frais. Il faisait un froid de canard, Lola en claquait des dents ! Les élèves prirent tous place autour des tables et sur les coussins. Sally et Lola s'assirent ensemble, la jeune Serpentarde étant heureuse de ne pas être seule. Lola jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Les murs étaient vides, la cheminée qui était dans un coin de la pièce, éteinte. Au fond, à côté de la cheminée était disposé un bureau sobre, en bois avec divers parchemins et plumes. Derrière le bureau des bibliothèques contenaient un nombre incalculables de tasses et théières.  
A côté des bibliothèques une minuscule porte, tellement minuscule que Lola n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir la passer sans se baisser du haut de son mètre soixante. Minuscule porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des élèves présents dans le grenier. La porte devait donner sur un débarras, puisqu'une toute petite personne en sortie, les bras encombrés de boules de cristal. De là où elle était, Lola ne pouvait voir que les bras chargés et recouverts de tatouages. La toute petite personne lâcha sans grâce l'ensemble de son chargement sur le bureau, faisant tomber des boules de cristal un peu partout dans la pièce. Cette toute petite personne était une vieille dame, Lola jurait qu'elle devait avoir au moins cent ans, avec de longs cheveux blanc lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Quelques élèves ramassèrent les malheureuses boules de cristal et les posèrent sur le bureau de la vieille dame.

\- Ouai ouai c'est bon, ça va.

Lola entendit un gloussement à côté d'elle et se retourna vers Sally. Cette dernière, hilare devant la mine interloquée de la Serpentarde lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du Professeur Trelawney, petite nièce de l'illustre professeur Trelawney qui avait prédit la prophétie d'Harry Potter. Impressionnée par ce pédigrée, Lola se retourna vers le professeur qui était en train de distribuer des boules de Crystal aux étudiants, en les laissant lourdement tomber sur les tables.

\- Elle est spéciale, je t'avais prévenu, lui murmura Sally avec un clin d'œil complice. Et encore tu n'as rien vu !

Peu sûre de vouloir savoir jusqu'à quel point son nouveau professeur de divination était spéciale, Lola sortit son livre et commença les exercices pratiques demandés.  
Le professeur Trelawney passait dans les rangs reniflant de dédain en entendant certaines prédictions hasardeuses de deux Gryffondors. Arrivée à hauteur de Lola et Sally elle écouta attentivement ce que Sally prédisait à la jeune Serpentarde.

«- Alors je peux voir une.. . brume ? Oui voilà. Avec comme un animal, un très grand…animal qui vole. Cela peut signifier diverses choses, comme la liberté, comme…hum tu vas te sentir en forme les prochains jours ? Incertaine Sally jetait des coups d'œil à Trelawney. Un ange passa. Puis deux.  
\- Ouai bah ça va pas durer, marmonna le professeur.  
Interloquée, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Lola se mordit la joue pour retenir l'éclat de rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Sally ne put se retenir et gloussa une fois le professeur Trelawney occupée avec une autre table. Le reste du cours fût aussi froid dans tous les sens du terme. Le professeur Trelawney était grognon, agressait les élèves, hurlait sur les tasses de thé et il faisait un froid sibérien. Lola se réchauffa uniquement grâce aux fous rires qu'elle partageait avec sa camarade. A la fin du cours, le professeur Trelawney ferma son livre dans un claquement sonore. Trente secondes passèrent sans le moindre bruit. Le professeur regardait ses élèves, qui la regardaient à leur tour, puis se regardaient entre eux. Tout à coup elle explosa.

\- Vous attendez quoi là ? Qu'il vous pousse un troisième œil ? Bougez-vous !  
Catastrophée pour le coup d'éclat et à la fois hilares, l'ensemble des élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie et dévalèrent l'échelle qui les menait vers la sortie.  
Sally et Lola se séparèrent. La jeune Serpentarde avait désormais son dernier cours, Histoire de la magie et elle avait hâte de se replonger dans une de ses matières favorites.

Natasha retrouva Lola l'air perdu et le regard dans le vague à la table des Serpentards après le dernier cours de la journée. Inquiète, elle prit place aux côtés de son amie, en silence. Sans préambule Lola commença à déblatérer sur son professeur d'histoire.  
\- Genre, le type c'est un fantôme. Il est mort quoi. Et il est là. Et-il-parle-comme-ça-c'est-super-passionnant-la-révolte-des-gobelin-en… Et puis il s'arrête, comme s'il avait fini sa phrase. Mais non en fait. Lola se tourna vers son amie, dépitée.  
\- Oui. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton après-midi, toi qui étais si heureuse d'aller en histoire de la magie. Mais c'est l'effet Binns. Il est déprimant. Les seuls qui gardent sa matière sont les fanas d'histoire ou ceux qui veulent piquer une sieste après le déj'.  
Natasha lui fît un sourire compatissant en leur remplissant leurs assiettes.  
\- Le pire, c'était que j'étais complètement paumée dans mes notes, je m'endormais, moi qui suis plutôt accro à l'histoire. Et à côté de moi, la peste de Katia qui écrivait des tartines et des tartines sur ses parchemins. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire celle-là ?  
Lola mâchonna un bout d'elle ne savait quoi, le regard encore dans le vide en faisant des moulinets avec sa fourchette pour montrer son incompréhension. Natasha éclata de rire et lui fit un résumé détaillé de sa propre après-midi. Lola renchérit avec le récit de son cours de divination et de la terrifiante professeur Trelawney.

* * *

Les deux premières semaines de cours de Lola furent intenses en rappel et surtout en conflit. Katia et Aurora prenaient un malin plaisir à prendre les deux amies Serpentardes pour des demeurées et les provoquaient sans cesse dans les couloirs. Les conflits arrivaient le plus souvent après les cours de DFCM et de Potion, l'un étant la bête noire de Lola, l'autre le cours où elle brillait et faisait de l'ombre aux deux Serdaigles.  
Vint un mercredi, à la pause de midi. Les quatre jeunes filles avaient suivi quatre heures intensives de DFCM et Lola étaient excédée d'avoir été ridiculisée tout le cours devant le jeune professeur. Il lui lançait des regards –tellement verts, Natasha avait bien raison - plein de dépit à chacune de ses erreurs et reprenait ses explications depuis le début pour elle, articulant comme si elle était un être dépourvu du moindre neurone. Il la prenait déjà pour une débile, inutile en plus que Katia et Aurora s'y mette en lançant à qui voulait bien entendre que c'était inadmissible d'avoir un tel niveau en classe avancée. Le professeur les réprimandait toujours, mais avec bienveillance, presque amusé des réflexions de ses deux élèves les plus douées.  
Après ce cours particulièrement difficile à vivre en critique, Katia et Aurora avaient voulu en rajouter une couche dans les couloirs en critiquant ouvertement sa famille.

\- Après tout on s'en prend à la mauvaise personne. Clarke est issue d'une famille de cracmols, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est si débile, c'est dans ses gênes, dans son sang.  
Katia avait lâchait cette remarque sanglante avec un petit sourire en coin exaspérant. Aurora et deux autres élèvent de Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. En un seul mouvement Natasha et Lola avait dégainé leur baguette magique. Les deux Serdaigles en firent de même. D'un commun accord tacite, les deux parties lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps. Natasha réussit à parer un sort que Lola n'eut pas le temps de reconnaitre puisqu'elle se retrouva immédiatement affublée de pustules sur l'ensemble des mains et des bras. Katia quant à elle avait réussi à esquiver le sort envoyé par Lola et qui lui promettait un beau crâne rasé. Mais Aurora eue moins de chance et elle sentit ses dents s'allonger jusqu'à toucher le sol du couloir. Natasha éclata de rire en voyant la Serdaigle et se retourne vers Lola, son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge en découvrant l'état de son amie.  
\- Lola, est-ce que ça …  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? S'époumona une voix provenant de derrière la masse d'élèves qui s'étaient regroupés pour assister au duel.  
Le professeur Reddigton émergea. Merde, c'était mauvais pour Lola ça. Il lança un coup d'œil exaspéré aux quatre jeunes filles devant lui.  
\- Sérieusement, Mesdemoiselles Randall et Stevens je suis déçue que deux Serdaigles brillantes telles que vous se prêtent à ces stupidités.  
Le professeur se tourna vers Lola et Natasha.  
\- Quant à vous deux… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-il d'un ton désespéré.  
Les deux Serpentardes le regardèrent offusquées par une telle injustice. Il se prenait pour qui pour les juger sans connaître les faits ?  
\- Mais professeur… Commença Natasha.  
\- Stop. Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pouvez bien dire. Toutes les quatre, ajouta-t-il en voyant Katia faire mine de prendre la parole. Je retire 10 points à chacune et vous serez en retenue vendredi soir. Je vous tiendrais informé de ce que j'aurais bien pu vous trouver à faire. Maintenant dégagez à l'infirmerie toutes les deux, termina le professeur en désignant Aurora et Lola.

* * *

Le vendredi était trop vite arrivé pour Lola. Elle prit connaissance de sa punition le matin même et fût déçue, bien que peu étonnée, de ne pas passer sa retenue avec Natasha. La jeune asiatique devait aller nettoyer les chaudrons dans les cachots, pendant que Lola devait nettoyer les cuisines.  
\- Ils sont en galère avec les elfes tu crois ? demanda Natasha d'un air blasé.  
\- Bah, je verrais bien. Je vais passer mon vendredi soir avec eux en cuisine.  
\- Quoi ? Mais la chance ! Les elfes sont adorables avec les élèves, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent faire quoique ce soit.  
Lola était plus réservée sur la question, on ne lui filait pas les cuisines à récurer pour rien.

Après leur dîner le soir-même, les deux amies se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur retenue respective. Lola se dirigea hâtivement vers… nulle part en fait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvaient les cuisines de l'école. Perdue, pour changer, elle décida que foutue pour foutue elle allait de nouveau passer pour une demeurée. Elle monta au 3ème étage, à la salle de DFCM pour demander à son professeur des précisions sur sa retenue. Au moment où elle s'approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur Reddigton. Quand il la vit, il souffla, l'air déjà accablé de respirer le même air que son élève terrible.  
\- Mademoiselle Clarke, vous ne devriez pas être en retenue à cette heure-ci ?  
Lola, exaspérée par les attitudes de son professeur, qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment non plus, il n'était pas le seul merci bien, lui répondit un peu trop sèchement.  
\- Oui dans les cuisines merci bien.  
\- Donc ?  
Il la regardait encore comme si elle était stupide.  
\- Elles sont où vos cuisines au juste ?  
Le professeur Reddigton resta muet quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Ce sourire eue le don d'énerver encore plus la Serpentarde. Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ?  
\- Suivez-moi Clarke, je vous y mène.  
Et il passa devant elle à grand pas, sans l'attendre, elle dû se dépêcher pour le suivre. Il la ramena dans le hall d'entrée du château. En descendant les escaliers au lieu de continuer tout droit vers la grande salle, il tourna à gauche. Ils passèrent une porte donnant sur un couloir de pierre décoré de tableaux de nourritures. Arrivés devant un tableau représentant une énorme coupe de fruit en argent, le professeur s'arrêta et … chatouilla une des poires vertes. Lola était persuadée que ça y'était, il était secoué du chaudron, lorsque la poire commença à glousser et se transforma en une poignée de porte verte. Interloquée, Lola vit son professeur actionner la poignée et entrer dans une immense salle.

\- Voilà les cuisines.  
Le professeur Reddigton attendit qu'elle soit totalement entrée dans la pièce avant de continuer.  
\- Vous allez me nettoyer toute la vaisselle du dîner, sans magie, donnez-moi votre baguette. Merci. Il est interdit d'amadouer les elfes. Vous partirez quand tout sera nettoyé. Bonne retenue Clarke.

Bonne retenue ? Il était sérieux, lui ? Connard, va.  
Lola regarda mieux la pièce et ne put s'attarder sur les détails puisque son attention se trouva immédiatement accaparée par les centaines de plats, de couverts, d'assiettes et de verres qui débordaient dans tous les coins de la cuisine. Dans un coin étaient rassemblés les elfes de maison qui la regardaient d'un air dépité, compatissant avec elle. Lola soupira, remonta les manches de son uniforme et se mit au travail.

Au bout de 2h de nettoyage, Lola transpirait, avait mal partout et puait la friture. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'était qu'à la moitié de ce que lui avait donné à faire Reddigton. Elle coula un regard vers les elfes, désespérés devant leurs vaisselles sales. Certains étaient pris de tocs, leurs paupières tressautaient devant la saleté que Lola n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître. Elle tourna son regard vers un autre coin de la pièce. Un tourne disque. Elle posa son éponge un moment et demanda aux elfes de le mettre en marche. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de musique, cela passerait plus vite. Les elfes, heureux de faire quelque chose s'empressèrent tous vers le tourne-disque et le mirent en marche.  
Une chanson bien connue de Lola s'éleva de l'appareil. Elle commença à taper du pied en mesure avec la musique tout en recommençant à nettoyer ses casseroles. Prise par la musique, Lola chanta à tue-tête sur les paroles, de manière approximative, se déhanchant, faisant gicler l'eau des casseroles un peu partout autour d'elle. Dès qu'elle avait fini une casserole, une assiette, une fourchette elle balançait le tout dans les placards en secouant la tête et les hanches comme une possédée. Elle tournait sur elle-même, avec son éponge à la main, recouvrant les elfes autour d'elle d'eau savonneuse, sans s'en préoccuper. Au bout d'une demi-heure sur la même chanson, elle commença à se lasser et se tourna vers les elfes, dos à elle à côté du tourne-disque pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas une autre musique. Elle avait presque fini, il fallait qu'elle continue sur sa bonne lancée. Elle se tourna d'un coup et poussa un hurlement strident.

\- Clarke, ça va pas bien de gueuler comme un hypogriffe qu'on égorge ?  
Le professeur Reddigton se tenait tranquillement à l'entrée des cuisines. Enfin, tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Lola se retourne et hurle à en réveiller les morts. Il avait sursauté et bousculé deux elfes recouverts de mousse savonneuse près de lui.  
-Pardon professeur je ne vous avez pas entendu, j'ai eu peur.  
Lola bafouillait, reprenant son souffle après la crise cardiaque que son professeur venait de lui provoquer.  
\- J'ai bien vu ça. Je venais vous dire que votre retenue était finie.  
Lola jeta un regard discret autour d'elle, pas assez discret puisque Reddigton l'imita. Merlin elle avait mis un bordel pas possible aux cuisines. Reddigton allait la tuer. Il lui restait des dizaines de plats à laver, le sol et les elfes autour d'elle étaient recouverts d'eau et de mousse, la vaisselle propre était empilée n'importe comment sur l'une des tables proches des placards. Elle regarda de nouveau en direction de son professeur qui la regardait un sourcil levé, attendant. En voulant se retourner complètement vers lui, elle glissa sur une énorme flaque d'eau à ses pieds, se rattrapa l'air de rien à un elfe qui s'essorait à côté d'elle. Reddigton lui lança un regard plein de fatigue en passant une main dans sa barbe.  
\- Ah oui. Mais je n'ai pas fini, j'ai encore…  
\- Clarke. Je vous dis que votre retenue est finie. Vous ne devriez déjà plus être là. Alors au lieu de chercher à finir de nettoyer la cuisine ou à repeindre le château ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, vous filez dans votre dortoir et vous me laissez aller dormir par Merlin.

Lola ne se fit plus prier et décampa sans demander son reste. De retour dans sa salle commune, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir, avisa les trois autres occupantes déjà en plein sommeil et se laissa tombée sur son lit, écrasant à moitié Nox dans sa chute.


	4. La poupée qui fait non

**Playlist** :

\- The Big Bang – Katy Tiz  
\- Walking on Air - Kerli

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La poupée qui fait non**

Le mois d'Octobre arriva à une vitesse fulgurante. Lola ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec la masse de travail que ses professeurs exigeaient des 7ème années. Son pire cauchemar restant DFCM, une nouvelle matière la hantait et lui faisait trainer des pieds. La classe de Divination. Le professeur Trelawney était complètement sénile et dangereuse. Malgré tous les efforts de Lola pour rendre des travaux divinatoires d'un niveau acceptable, du moins ils l'auraient été pour ses précédents professeurs, Trelawney lui hurlait dessus à chaque cours. Ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'elle était loin d'être la seule. Chaque élève y passait. Pas plus tard qu'hier, un élève de Gryffondor avait donné une interprétation hasardeuse sur son rêve de la veille. Il avait été récompensé par une tasse lancée à pleine vitesse et qui, heureusement, avait seulement heurté le mur derrière lui. Merci à ses réflexes de joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lola avait eu moins de chance, et surtout moins de réflexe, elle n'avait pas vu venir et du coup avait été incapable d'éviter l'épais livre d'Interprétation stellaire et lunaire du 14ème siècle qui s'était abattu sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle souffrait encore d'une énorme bosse à l'endroit où le professeur Trelawney avait marqué son mécontentement. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur le réconfort de Sally, sa jeune amie de Pouffsouffle dans ces moments-là, et qui s'amusait à imiter l'air bougon de la vieille enseignante pour le bonheur de toute la classe de divination.

Lola soupira à la table du petit-déjeuner en repensant à sa blessure de guerre et fût sortie de ses pensées par un énorme hibou blanc moucheté de taches or qui vint déposer dans son assiette une lettre bleue rois. Une calligraphie élégante, or, indiquait sur l'enveloppe « Miss Lola Clarke ». Curieuse, elle ouvrit son courrier, Natasha penchée sur son épaule, la bouche encore pleine de muffins à la myrtille. Lola lui jeta un coup d'œil éloquent, quémandant un minimum d'intimité. Son amie lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

\- Vas-y, ouvre !

Lola soupira mais sourit face à l'apparente sans gêne de son amie. La lettre était écrite avec la même calligraphie élégante et pompeuse. La jeune Clarke sauta directement vers le bas de page et son sang ne fît qu'un tour. Sa gand-mère. Que lui voulait-elle celle-ci ? Elle avait reçu bon nombre de courriers depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Ses parents, sa soeur et ses amis lui écrivaient plusieurs fois par semaine. Mais jamais une lettre de la magnifique, noble, toute puissante famille Clarke depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentrés en Angleterre cet été. Lola repris la lettre depuis le début.

 _Ma très chère Lola,_

 _Je suis heureuse de ton admission à la grande école Poudlard, école que je juge la plus apte à te former à l'art de la magie.  
J'aimerais cependant te rappeler que tu représentes désormais la famille Clarke dans son ensemble. Tu es sur le devant de la scène sorcière, étant l'unique héritière Clarke dotée de pouvoirs magiques.  
Je te prierai donc de faire attention à ton comportement et de ne pas te mettre dans des situations compromettantes, peu importe comment tes parents ont bien pu t'élever toutes ses années loin de nous.  
Je te souhaite une excellente année, et veille à éviter de causer des problèmes aux grandes familles de sorciers tels que les Randall, qui ont une fille avec laquelle, j'ai entendu dire, tu as des conflits permanents. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Léanne Clarke_

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise Lola entendit Natasha avalait péniblement son reste de muffins.

\- Mais qui c'est Léanne ?

Lola encore choquée par le culot de sa grand-mère répondit automatiquement la vérité à son amie, sans détour.

\- Ma grand-mère.  
\- Pas commode Mamy, on dirait.

Lola acquiesça en rougissant. Pas commode du tout même. Natasha, voyant la gêne de son amie, commença à parler d'un sujet beaucoup plus léger et qui remonta instantanément le moral de Lola. La sortie à Pré-au-lard du lendemain. Lola avait hâte de connaître le village sorcier et l'ensemble des boutiques que lui avait décrit la jeune Serpentarde. Elles commencèrent à prévoir un plan assez détaillé de leur journée et l'itinéraire des boutiques et points qu'il fallait à tout prix que Lola visite. Elle était particulièrement impatiente de se rendre à la boutique Honeydukes et au magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. En revanche, peu courageuse dans l'âme, Lola était beaucoup moins motivée pour aller visiter la fameuse Cabane Hurlante, malgré l'excitation de Natasha face aux légendes de fantômes et de loups garous.

* * *

Le lendemain matin était le jour de la visite à Pré-au-Lard. En ce samedi le temps n'était pas idéal pour une sortie, une brume enveloppait le parc du château et quelques gouttes se firent sentir dès les premiers élèves partis vers le village sorcier. Mais peu importait, Lola et Natasha étaient bien trop impatientes pour leur expédition. Lola visitant pour la première fois Pré-au-Lard et son amie revivant par procuration ce moment tant magique selon elle.  
Leur début de périple commença par les boutiques Honeydukes, Zonko et celle de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux. Elles firent une halte aux Trois balais, où elles se réchauffèrent avec deux bierreaubeurres devant le feu d'une des cheminées du pub. Une fois suffisamment réchauffées, elles se dirigèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain vers la Cabane Hurlante. Plus ou moins d'entrain, puisque la seule motivée était la jeune asiatique, sautillante et racontant des histoires terrifiantes de fantômes tueurs à une Lola peu fière qui la suivait en traînant des pieds. Arrivée devant la fameuse bâtisse hantée, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être déçue. Un bon nombre d'élèves étaient contre la clôture dans le but d'apercevoir le moindre signe de vie habitant la maison. Des rires se faisaient entendre par-ci par-là, puis des petits cris étouffés laissant penser que certains petits malins s'amusaient à faire sursauter leurs camarades. Cette ambiance bonne enfant démystifia totalement la vieille bicoque et Lola pu alors écouter sans frissonner les histoires grotesques de Natasha sur le fantôme d'un scrout à pétard qui hantait les lieux.

Elles restèrent un moment avec le reste des élèves avides de sensations fortes. Puis, avisant le temps changeant, suivirent les premiers élèves qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer au château se réchauffer. Sur le chemin de retour, elles traversèrent de nouveau le village. Passant devant l'entrée des Trois Balais elles se firent bousculer par deux jeunes Serdaigles qui sortaient du pub. L'impact avait fait perdre l'équilibre aux deux amies qui se retrouvèrent par terre en moins d'une seconde. Katia et Aurora continuèrent leur chemin vers les autres boutiques, lançant des regards moqueurs par-dessus leurs épaules. Lola pu entendre leur rire mesquin alors que Sally, sortant elle aussi du pub, les aidaient à se relever.

\- Mais quelles pestes ces deux-là ! Vous n'avez rien ?

Natasha et Lola n'avaient été touchées que dans leur orgueil pour être tombées par terre devant la vitrine des Trois Balais, où les élèves assistant à la scène s'écroulaient de rire.  
Les trois amies discutèrent un moment de leur journée. Sally manifestement attendrie de la joie que Lola avait eu à découvrir toutes les merveilles de Pré-au-Lard, comme une enfant. Elles se séparèrent, la jeune Pouffsouffle voulant jeter un œil à la Cabane Hurlante avec un jeune homme de sa maison au charme certain.

Lola et Natasha se dirigèrent vers le reste des boutiques du village sorcier qui précédaient le chemin de retour vers le château. Parlant de tout et de rien, leur regard fut attiré vers une boutique apparemment abandonnée. La devanture était usée par le temps, la vitrine était sale et remplie de vieilles poupées cassées pour la plupart ou en bon état pour le reste mais avec un air franchement malsain. « A la santé des Poupées » indiquait le haut de la devanture délabrée. Les deux amies eurent la chair de poule et s'étonnèrent de ne pas avoir noté la présence de la boutique plus tôt.  
\- Avec toute l'agitation des boutiques autour, une seule boutique fermée n'attire pas bien l'attention, releva Natasha.  
En effet, les autres boutiques, d'habitude pleine d'élèves de Poudlard, étaient vides, les tenanciers ayant fermé leur porte plus tôt en raison du temps qui s'aggravait d'heure en heure.  
Lola n'était pas du tout rassurée. Elle n'était pas courageuse, c'était un fait. Mais il y avait autre chose. Un calme étrange. Aucun élève ne traînaient aux alentours, ils étaient tous au château ou bien encore aux Trois Balais ou à la Cabane Hurlante. Elles étaient seules sur le chemin et Lola eu la chair de poule de nouveau, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant le ventre. Elle était stupide, elle avait juste peur, et de voir ces poupées terrifiantes lui rappelait trop les histoires que sa grande sœur s'amusait à lui raconter enfant pour l'empêcher de dormir la nuit.  
\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, je ne suis pas trop rassurée.  
Natasha acquiesça énergiquement, montrant qu'elle aussi était loin d'être à l'aise.  
Elles s'apprêtaient à se détourner de la vitrine du magasin lorsque Natasha se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Raide comme un piquet elle commença à tomber à la renverse, Lola voulu l'aider mais elle aussi sentit tous ses membres se figer. Elle tomba à plat ventre sur Natasha qui avait atterri abruptement dos au sol. Les deux amies se lançaient des regards paniqués, incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre parole. On leur avait lancé un sort, dans le dos ! Quel crétin s'était amusé à faire ça ?  
Lola n'eue pas le temps d'y penser plus, elle paniqua davantage lorsqu'elle sentit une main empoigner sa robe de sorcier. La personne enfila une sorte de tissu sur la tête de Natasha puis celle de Lola, les empêchant de voir quoique ce soit.

On les fît léviter quelque part. Lola entendait des grincements de portes autour d'elle. Elles n'avaient pas été loin. Leur maléfice pris fin à l'instant où on les jeta sans ménagement sur un sol dur et froid et qu'elles entendirent une porte claquer et un verrou se fermer. Les deux amies retirèrent leur cagoule, maintenant libre de tout mouvement.

\- Tu as vu qui c'était ?

Natasha répondit par la négative. Lola soupira, paniquée à l'idée d'avoir été kidnappée, elle regarda autour elle et se figea de terreur. Natasha suivi son regard et se figea à son tour. La pièce n'avait rien de terrifiant. C'était plutôt dérangeant, mais avec leur agression les deux jeunes filles furent tétaniser de se retrouver dans ce qu'il semblait être le sous-sol du magasin de Poupée de l'horreur. La pièce était à peine éclairée, des lucarnes à hauteur du sol du village laissant passer la faible lueur de la fin d'après-midi pluvieux. Des dizaines d'étagères étaient alignées dans le désordre. Sur ces étagères étaient disposés des cadavres de poupées. Des poupées qui devaient être adorables en bon état mais sans yeux, sans bras, sans cheveux, et d'autres en bon état mais avec une expression malsaine sur leur visage enfantin. A se demander ce que les fabricants avaient dans la tête pour fabriquer ça pour des enfants, par Merlin.  
Tout à coup, des voix étranges, irréelles, enfantines se firent entendre en même temps. Les mécanismes des poupées c'étaient déclenchés et on pouvait entendre des pleurs, des rires, des paroles incompréhensibles remplirent la pièce d'un écho terrifiant. Les deux amies se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Lola les larmes aux yeux et Natasha hurlant « Par Merlin, Par Merlin, Par Merlin ! ».

Un grand fracas se fît entendre dans un des coins de la cave aux Poupées Maléfiques. Lola et Natasha sursautèrent comme un seul homme en hurlant à la mort, Lola battant des mains pour que tout cela s'arrête. Des étagères s'étaient écroulées. Elles stoppèrent leur cri, en même temps que les voix de poupées se taisaient, et regardèrent, horrifiées, une tête de poupée dévaler l'une des étagères pour rouler jusqu'à leurs pieds. Interdites durant trente bonnes secondes, les deux jeunes filles regardaient fixement ce crâne de poupée, chauve, borgne, un seul œil clignant. Elles se regardèrent et d'un commun accord silencieux hurlèrent de plus belle et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en bois situés derrière elles. Elles montèrent les marches en criant à l'aide, se heurtant contre la porte et, paniquées de ne pas retrouver leur baguette magique, frappèrent contre la porte comme des possédées.  
La porte céda d'un seul coup et elles se retrouvèrent au pied d'une personne.

\- Miss Clarke, Miss Chang tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessées ?

C'était le professeur Walford qui fixait son regard fauve sur les deux élèves. Un poids s'enleva de la poitrine de Lola.

\- Une élève est venue me prévenir qu'elle avait entendu des cris provenant de cette boutique. Que s'est-il passé ?

Natasha lui expliqua dans les moindres détails leur mésaventure. Le professeur Walford les conduisit en dehors de la boutique pendant le récit de la jeune asiatique. Lola rougit en sortant. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient rassemblés devant la boutique écoutant avec attention l'explication exaltée de Natasha. Le professeur Walford conclue à une blague de très mauvais goût, mais sembla très remonté par l'usage d'un sortilège entre camarades et les assura qu'il allait rechercher activement le ou les coupables. Il tendit aux deux jeunes filles leurs baguettes magiques, abandonnées devant la vitrine du magasin. Il dispersa les étudiants qui commençaient à rire de la farce jouée aux deux Serpentardes. Comment leur en vouloir ? Elles avaient paniqué, et réagit comme des cruches au lieu d'immédiatement penser à l'explication la plus logique. On leur avait juste joué un mauvais tour. Qui aurait bien pu vouloir les kidnapper pour les enfermer dans un magasin de poupée glauque ? C'était grotesque et puéril.

Mais ça avait bien marché.

* * *

De retour au château et après avoir passé des habits propres et secs, les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Des rires étouffés se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la pièce. Sans y prêter attention, elles allèrent s'assoir à leur table, le plus dignement possible. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas la chose la plus facile vu les circonstances.  
Du coin de l'œil Lola vît des garçons de sa maison se rapprocher de l'endroit où elles s'étaient installées. Sans y faire plus attention, elle commença à se servir, lorsqu'une horrible poupée vola au travers de la table pour s'écraser dans le poulet en sauce juste devant Natasha, éclaboussant des élèves de premières années assis en face des deux amies. Un énorme éclat de rire retentit dans la grande salle, suivi d'un fou rire général.

\- Oh ça va hein !  
\- Mais c'est super drôle dites-donc !

Natasha et Lola criaient en même temps, la bouche à moitié pleine, postillonnant sur les pauvres élèves de première année déjà recouverts de sauce. La jeune asiatique plongea la main dans le plat pour récupérer l'horrible poupée envoyant de nouveau une giclée de sauce aux premières années en face d'elle. « Oh bah non », Lola entendit une première année gémir de frustration en regardant son uniforme trempé de sauce. Gesticulant des bras dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas d'où venait l'attaque de la poupée, Natasha accentua le fou rire général en désignant chaque élève de sa maison avec la poupée en sauce et en hurlant « Mais qui ? Qui a fait ça ? ».

Rentrées dans leur dortoir, les filles étaient exténuées et honteuses face aux moqueries de leurs camarades de classe. Elles se posèrent sur le lit de Natasha entourées des deux autres Serpentardes qui occupaient leur dortoir. Mélissa dédaignait les moqueries faites par l'ensemble de l'école, jugeant ce comportement totalement enfantin et puéril. Et surtout demandait justice face à la farce qui avait été faite à la maison Serpentarde. Parce que oui, elle en était sûre, c'était Serpentard la cible. Amy, elle, compatissait juste avec les deux victimes. Etant d'un naturel peureux, elle avait eu des sueurs froides rien qu'en écoutant Natasha répéter avec exagération leur terrifiante mésaventure de l'après-midi.

\- Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir qui s'est amusé à vous faire une blague pareille.  
\- C'est évident. C'est Katia et Aurora. Elles sont parties vers le château bien avant nous, mais entretemps, aucun élève n'est rentré, nous étions directement derrière elles.

Lola était sûre de son coup, elle y avait réfléchit pendant tout le repas et la réponse sautait aux yeux.

\- Et elles se sont surement cachées quelque part pour nous faire peur, continua Natasha.

C'était bien ça. Les deux pestes avaient juste voulu les humilier et les effrayer. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, il fallait le reconnaître.  
Amy et Mélissa adoptèrent immédiatement cette théorie et les quatre jeunes filles passèrent le reste de leur soirée à critiquer les pires ennemies de Lola et imaginer les vengeances les plus humiliantes possibles.


	5. Tu boiras mon sang

**Playlist :**  
\- Taylor Swift – 22  
\- Bevin Hamilton – Secret  
\- Maroon 5 - Animals

 **Précision :** La partie entre les * ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une citation de Françoise Sagan.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Tu boiras mon sang**

Le mois d'Octobre s'étirait rapidement. Les blagues envers les deux Serpentardes avaient duré une petite semaine avant de cesser complètement. Elles en étaient bien heureuses puisqu'il devenait fatiguant de recevoir au détour d'un couloir une poupée en pleine tête. Ou d'ouvrir son sac en cours de DFCM et entendre un long pleur de bébé s'en échapper, quelqu'un ayant manifestement réussi à glisser une poupée dans le sac de cours de Lola.  
Les élèves se lassèrent de ces blagues, notamment grâce à l'annonce d'un grand évènement à Poudlard. Le soir d'Halloween était organisé pour les élèves de 4ème, 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années, un bal. Les autres étudiants de 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années étaient quant à eux conviés plus tôt dans la soirée à un festin.  
L'évènement mit tout Poudlard dans un état d'exaltation que Lola n'avait encore jamais vu mais elle comprenait davantage la recommandation de sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, conseillant les élèves les plus âgées de se munir de tenues de cérémonies. Les élèves parlaient robes, chaussures, coiffures. Les deux dernières semaines se firent dans une attente palpable.

* * *

Pendant la dernière semaine précédant le grand bal d'Halloween, Natasha était surexcitée et ne tenait plus en place. Assise à côté d'elle en cours de métamorphose appliquée, Lola écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son amie transformer sa plume en de magnifiques chaussures à plateforme bleues rois.  
Le professeur Nott, un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le dos vouté et totalement myope passait dans les rangs, vérifiant les travaux de ses élèves. Arrivé au niveau des Miss Clarke et Chang, il poussa un soupir désespéré en voyant la paire de chaussure à talons vertigineux qui trônait sur leur pupitre.

\- Miss Chang, ce sont des chaussures.

\- De très belles chaussures, professeur Nott, rectifia Natasha.

\- Certes. Mais des chaussures. Et non une horloge suisse.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Des _chaussures._  
Le professeur Nott articula bien sur le mot chaussures, se demandant à tous les coups si la jeune asiatique n'était pas demeurée.

\- Je me suis peut-être trompée dans le mouvement de poignet, admit-elle avec un adorable sourire penaud, et surtout fabriqué de toute pièce.

\- Mais oui Miss Chang. Comme hier, lorsque vous avez transformé votre encrier en minuscule sac au lieu d'une hirondelle…

\- Une pochette, précisa Natasha.

\- … Ou encore avant-hier, continua le professeur sans faire cas de l'intervention de son élève, lorsque vous avez changé votre trousse en boucles d'oreille au lieu d'un chandelier en argent.

\- Ah, là, j'étais pas loin !

Devant l'air interrogateur du Professeur Nott, Natasha ajouta :  
\- Elles étaient en argent, les boucles.

Lola pouffa de rire, cachant son éclat par une fausse toux. Le professeur regarda Natasha, blasé, et passa à une autre rangée d'élève sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. 

* * *

Le jour du bal était arrivé, dans une attente interminable selon les dires de Natasha. Lola se préparait dans le dortoir en compagnie de ses trois autres occupantes.  
Elle était en train de défaire sa robe de la housse qui la protégeait. Elle la sortie et l'étale sur son lit. C'était une robe logue et blanche, tout en voile léger. La robe était cintrée juste au-dessous de la poitrine par deux cordages tressés couleur or. Les bretelles étaient elles aussi faites dans ces mêmes cordages or. La robe possédait un léger décolleté rond.  
Lola plaça au pied de son lit les ballerines dorées qui étaient assorties à sa tenue et se tourna vers Amy qui déblatérait des prévisions toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres sur leur future soirée.

\- Peut-être que je vais danser avec cet adorable Pouffsouffle ? Tu sais Mélissa, celui avec les taches de rousseur !

\- Mmh mmh.

Mélissa tentait de toute évidence de se concentrer sur l'application de son mascara, pliée en deux sur son lit, assise en tailleur, une petite glace placée au centre de ces genoux, pendant qu'Amy, allongée sur le même lit gesticulait des pieds et des mains pour avoir son attention.  
Natasha sortie de la salle de bain dans un nuage de buée, ses cheveux regroupés dans d'énormes bigoudis, chantant et dansant à tue-tête comme à son habitude. Mélissa, comme si elle n'attendait que ce top départ, sauta de son lit, faisant tomber Amy sur le côté, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lola éclata de rire puis elles se changèrent toutes pour revêtir leurs habits de lumière.

Une fois habillée, Lola aida Natasha à mettre en place ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en une cascade de boucles brunes sur sa robe fourreau bleue rois en soie. Puis Lola s'attacha ses cheveux châtains clairs ondulés en une demi-queue simple. Amy, avait enfilé sa robe rose perlée, composée d'un corsage brodé de fleurs rose et d'une jupe tutu qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Enfin, Mélissa sortit de la salle de bain, élégante dans sa robe longue noire à col bateau blanc, fendue sur le côté. 

* * *

Les quatre jeunes filles se séparèrent dans le hall du château, Amy et Mélissa allant retrouver des amis Gryffondor, et Natasha et Lola rejoignant Sally qui les attendait devant les portes de la grande salle.  
La Pouffsouffle était magnifique, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon sophistiqué et vêtu d'une robe vert de jade. Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la grande salle et furent émerveillées par le travail des professeurs pour décorer la pièce. Lola avait peine à s'y retrouver, mise à part le plafond, représentant toujours magnifiquement le ciel au-dessus du château, tout était méconnaissable.  
Des centaines de bougies lévitaient au-dessus des élèves qui dansaient déjà pour la plupart. Le long des murs étaient disposés des petites tables rondes, permettant de se regrouper par petit comité pour profiter du repas. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes or aux motifs complexes, des chandeliers aux bougies allumées décorés les tables, des citrouilles étaient disposées çà et là en lévitation à quelques centimètres de chacune des tables. L'estrade des professeurs était devenue une scène sur laquelle jouait un orchestre.  
Au-dessus de la masse de personne, entre les bougies en lévitation et le plafond de la grande salle, les fantômes de Poudlard dansaient au rythme de la musique, une danse qui semblait être d'un ancien temps. Lola qui s'était immobilisée pour observer la grande salle fût tirée de sa rêverie par Sally qui lui prît le bras et les entraina vers une table libre, proche de l'orchestre.

Une fois installée à leur table, la musique se stoppa. La directrice, le professeur Maccall, monta sur scène et annonça le début du festin aux élèves et professeurs. Eux aussi étaient présents constata Lola, tous regroupés à une table un peu plus grande que la sienne, à l'exacte opposée de la pièce, de l'autre côté de l'orchestre.  
Les trois amies dévorèrent leur repas, impatiente de danser et de s'amuser.  
Rapidement l'impatience monta dans la grande salle. La directrice ouvrit alors les festivités. La musique repris et elle se dirigea au centre de la piste de danse, avec le professeur Walford. Tous deux commencèrent à tournoyer, bientôt rejoints par les préfets en chef, qui avaient surement été soudoyés pour se lancer avec leurs professeurs. Les élèves rejoignirent la piste de danse par petits groupes. Quelqu'un lança l'initiative de suivre la chorégraphie des fantômes, toujours dansant au-dessus d'eux. Lola, Natasha et Sally n'hésitèrent pas longtemps à suivre le mouvement. N'ayant pas de cavalier, la danse des fantômes était l'idéal.  
Les filles se mirent en ligne d'un côté de la piste de danse, les garçons s'installèrent en ligne face à chacune d'entre elles. Les deux parties se saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement en avant, puis avancèrent de deux pas au rythme de la musique, joignant leur main à plat devant eux et tournant vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Les jeunes filles, tournèrent sur elles-mêmes en se déplaçant toujours vers la gauche pour se retrouver devant un nouveau cavalier et ainsi de suite. Arrivée en bout de file, le dernière couple remontait l'allée et recommençait. Lola s'amusait comme une folle, elle se trompait tous les trois pas au début, comme l'ensemble des élèves, ce qui faisait éclater des rires un peu partout sur la piste de danse. Bientôt les danseurs prirent le pli, s'habituèrent et l'ensemble devint un joli spectacle coordonné, chaque personne souriant avec complicité à son nouveau partenaire.

Lola et Natasha, épuisées, s'arrêtèrent au bout de 20 minutes de danse sans interruption. Sally était toujours en ligne, resplendissante avec un élève de Pouffsouffle de son année qui semblait beaucoup lui plaire et qui s'arrangeait pour être toujours en face d'elle, mettant une pagaille pas possible dans les ordres de passage.  
Les deux amies Serpentardes se posèrent à leur table pour récupérer. Elles burent de la bierraubeurre, directement venue des Trois Balais, s'amusèrent à goûter à l'ensemble des friandises dispersées sur chaque table. Elles en trouvèrent certaines aux effets grotesques, leur sifflant les oreilles ou les faisant miauler dès qu'elles voulaient parler.

Reposées et rassasiées, les deux jeunes filles prirent de nouveau place dans la file et continuèrent à danser pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la file commence doucement à se défaire, laissant les premiers couples danser seulement deux par deux. Lola, Natasha et Sally, toutes les trois sans cavaliers allaient retourner à leur table, lorsqu'une main agrippa doucement le bras de Lola. Elle se retourna et fît face à un garçon, qu'elle n'avait jamais encore remarqué, grand, blond aux yeux d'un vert clair. Il lui sourit et lui proposa gauchement de danser avec lui.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Lola rougissante.

Ses deux amies s'éloignèrent lui lançant des clins d'œil appuyés et se donnant mutuellement des coups de coudes exagérés. Mais quelles étaient lourdes quand elles s'y mettaient ces deux-là ! Lola suivit le jeune homme, Paul, sur la piste et ils commencèrent à danser. Paul était un gentil garçon, élève à Gryffondor en 6ème année il était un agréable danseur. Il eue l'air un peu dépité en apprenant que Lola avait près de 3 ans de plus que lui, mais continua à danser avec elle. Lola passa un agréable moment et le laissa au bout de la troisième danse pour aller rejoindre ses amies. Le jeune homme avait l'air déçu mais réussit à se faire promettre une prochaine danse avant la fin du bal.

Pendant ces danses avec Paul, elle avait vu passer Natasha au bras de trois garçons différents et avait maintenant perdu sa trace. Sally était quant à elle toujours sur la piste de danse avec son Pouffsouffle.  
Lola décida de rejoindre sa table afin de boire une bierreaubeurre. Elle se servit un verre puis regarda autour d'elle. Plus loin, à 2 tables de là, se tenait Katia magnifique comme toujours dans une robe noire en dentelle, les cheveux lâchés en une épaisse cascade de cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle regardait la piste de danse d'un air blasé et dédaigneux.  
Lola reporta son attention sur son verre et au moment de le porter à ses lèvres le lâcha brutalement sur la table, laissant le liquide qu'il contenait tacher la nappe dorée. Katia, que le bruit avait alerté tourna la tête et baissa les yeux vers la table et les doigts de Lola, sur lesquels s'étaient déversé un peu de liquide. La jeune Serpentarde avait un air choquée regardant alternativement ses doigts et la tache sur la nappe. Ce n'était pas du tout de la bierreaubeurre. Le liquide était rouge foncé, épais, reconnaissable. Du sang. Lola était tétanisée, elle leva les yeux vers Katia qui la fixait intensément, sans l'ombre d'une expression sur le visage. Elle sortit de sa torpeur en un sursaut, lorsque Natasha arriva et lui passa un bras autour des épaules en chantonnant que c'était la meilleure soirée de l'année scolaire. Elle arrêta soudain de parler, fixant les doigts de Lola et le verre abandonné sur la nappe.

\- Mais, c'est quoi ça ? Tu t'es blessée ? Demanda-t-elle catastrophée.

Lola fit un signe de tête négatif et montra le verre.

\- C'était dans mon verre. Je me suis servie dans cette carafe de bierreaubeurre et je sais pas ! Nat, je vais rentrer au dortoir, j'suis pas bien là.

Natasha lui fît un signe de tête et l'accompagna vers la sortie de la grande salle. De loin, Sally leur jeta un regard interrogateur, un sourcil levé. Natasha d'un geste de la main lui fit comprendre qu'elles s'en allaient.

Rentrées au dortoir, les filles jetèrent leurs chaussures au travers de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le lit de Lola. Elles étaient un peu perturbées par la tournure des évènements, et s'étonnaient que quelqu'un ait bien pu faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût. Au moment de s'assoir, Lola entendit un bruit de froissement. Elle se leva et vit une enveloppe déposée sur son lit. Une enveloppe blanche portant la mention de son nom en lettre rouge sang.  
La blague continuait si elle comprenait bien, non ?

Debout devant son lit elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Natasha se leva aussi et se positionna à côté de son amie pour lire la missive.

 _*Je t'userai, je m'userai, je ne te quitterai pas, nous n'aurons pas de répit.  
Deux êtres humains doivent pouvoir vivre cramponnés l'un à l'autre sans respirer, ça s'appelle l'amour.*_

 _Je saigne de te voir, sans moi, me délaissant.  
Tu seras la raison de ma perdition.  
Et, assumant ta culpabilité sans aucune condition, tu boiras mon sang._

Lola frissonna en comprenant la portée de ce qu'elle lisait. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire peur et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de tout cela.  
Les jeunes filles, dos à la porte de leur dortoir, restèrent silencieuses un moment. Natasha avait blêmit à la lecture de la missive, faisant le rapprochement avec la coupe de sang qu'avait manqué de boire Lola.

Un grand « boom » se fit entendre du côté gauche du dortoir, Natasha et Lola hurlèrent de surprise. Un cri strident et aigu leur répondit derrière leur dos. Voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait, tout en continuant à hurler à la mort, elles commencèrent à se retourner. Dans la panique Lola avait écrasé le bas de la robe de son amie qui, en voulant pivoter, bascula le dos contre le pied de son propre lit. Lola que l'adrénaline avait apparemment boostée, se retourna d'une traite sans faire attention à la chute de son amie, tout en sautant en arrière pour atterrir les deux pieds sur son lit.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était Nox, qui c'était installée à cet endroit. Le pauvre animal fit un bruit d'agonie en sentant le poids de sa maîtresse sur sa queue. Lola surprise par le cri de son animal, perdit l'équilibre et sombra entre son lit et la fenêtre du dortoir.

\- Non, mais vous être pas bien à hurler comme des épouvantards qu'on égorge ?

Mélissa qui venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir, alertée par les cris de ses camarades, resta un instant interdite face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Au fond du dortoir à droite, elle n'apercevait que les pieds d'une personne qui devait être Lola, bloquée entre son lit et la fenêtre. A gauche contre le pied de son propre lit se tenait une Natasha hilare. Hilare parce qu'elle venait de découvrir l'origine de sa frayeur, du cri strident et aigu qui les avaient tant terrifié. Au centre de la pièce, à genoux la tête entre ses mains, se tenait Amy. Rentrée un peu trop vigoureusement dans son dortoir, elle avait balançait ses chaussures contre la porte de la salle de bain à côté du lit de Natasha. Elle allait s'excuser quand les deux Serpentardes déjà présentes dans le dortoir avaient hurlé comme des furies. Amy, effrayée pour un rien, eu peur de leur propre cri, et cria de plus belle et se mit à couvert craignant que quelque chose ne lui saute au visage.

\- Non, non, c'est rien ! Retournez vous coucher. Désolée.

Mélissa renvoya toutes les résidentes de Serpentard qui, alertées par les cris, s'étaient précipitées dans le couloir. Poussant un soupir, elle alla relever une par une les cas sociaux qui occupaient son dortoir.


	6. Bain de boue et autres petits désastres

**Playlist :**  
\- Fall Out Boy – The Phoenix  
\- The Prodigy – The Day is my Enemy

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Bain de boue et autres petits désastres**

 **l*l**

Les sorts rebondissaient contre les murs du hall du château. Des cris retentissaient là où un élève avait été touché par un maléfice perdu. Une tornade aux cheveux noirs courut vers les grandes portes, dévalant les escaliers qui menaient vers le parc de Poudlard. Une autre tornade châtain clair, la suivti, jetant sortilège sur sortilège, hurlant de colère. Les deux jeunes filles, l'une arborant fièrement l'uniforme de Serdaigle, l'autre les couleurs de Serpentards, continuèrent leur course effrénée vers le centre du parc. Des dizaines d'étudiants suivirent la bataille enragée des deux 7ème années. Lola Clarke était hors d'elle ! Comment cette peste de Katia avait osé lui faire ça, sans aucune raison ? Elles sortaient toutes les deux de la grande salle, suivie de près par Natasha et Sally, s'ignorant superbement. La jeune Serpentarde avait entendu des cris et des rires étouffés avant d'être touchée au dos par un sort lui colorant la peau en vert.

\- Porte fièrement tes couleurs, sale serpent ! Lui avait craché la Serdaigle.

Lola qui se dirigeait à ce moment-là, la mort dans l'âme vers la tour de divination, n'ayant que très peu dormi depuis l'incident du bal d'Halloween, elle était devenue aveuglée par la colère. Elle dégaina sa baguette magique et lança sort sur sort dans le but d'atteindre cette peste. Quelques élèves furent touchés par des sorts de furoncles, eurent les cheveux colorés en bleus ou encore vomirent des limaces. Katia répondait sort sur sort, sans parvenir non plus à atteindre une nouvelle fois Lola, trop concentrée sur sa course.  
Et voilà qu'elles atterrissaient dans le parc de Poudlard, entourés d'élèves avides de sang. Lola n'en avait rien à faire, elle craquait, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ne serait-ce qu'une contrariété aujourd'hui. Faisant face à Katia, la Serpentarde perdit le peu de calme qu'il lui restait en entendant la voix douce et hypocrite s'élever.

\- Le vert te va tellement mieux. Je pense que le professeur Reddigton sera éblouit par ton incapacité à déjouer un petit sort de rien du tout.

Et elle lui lança son fameux sourire en coin, un sourcil levé en signe de moquerie.  
Lola balança sa baguette magique au loin, que Natasha rattrapa au vol ayant suivi son amie jusque dans le parc, et se rua sur Katia. Cette dernière, désarçonnée par ce geste, n'eue pas le temps d'esquiver et fût emporter par la Serpentarde. Le reste ne fut que cheveux arrachés, insultes et griffures.  
La bagarre fût un étrange mélange de coup très peu maîtrisés et qui n'amenèrent pas vraiment à grand-chose. Ce méli-mélo continua jusqu'à ce qu'une voix pleine d'autorité fasse cesser les deux jeunes filles.  
Le professeur Potter, alertée par les cris en sortant des cachots et remontant à la grande salle, avait surpris deux de ses meilleures élèves sortir en trombe du château en se jetant des sorts. Et elle les retrouvait maintenant en train de se rouler par terre. Par Merlin, mais que leur arrivait-il à ces deux-là à la fin !  
Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient séparées et relevées en attendant la voix de leur professeur de potion. Lola rougit, embarrassée d'être ainsi vu par son professeur préféré.

\- Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit toutes les deux ? Vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple désastreux que vous montrez aux plus jeunes ? S'époumona le professeur de Potion.

Lola jeta un regard circulaire et vit, qu'en effet, il y avait pas mal de 1ère année, interloqués mais surtout effondrés de rire de les avoir vu rouler-bouler sur le sol.

\- Professeur Potter, je ne faisais que me défendre aux attaques vicieuses d'un serpent, annonça Katia.  
Et Lola maudit Merlin de voir la jeune Serdaigle afficher un sourire si innocent et charmeur, qu'elle-même aurait pû la croire. Sale peste.

\- Elle s'est permise de me jeter un sort à la sortie de la grande salle, elle a inondé mon sac de je ne sais quel liquide et a recouvert tous mes parchemins, continua Katia.  
Comment ça, Lola lui avait jeté un sort ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien, c'est toi qui m'a coloré la peau en vert !  
Lola démontrant l'évidence en désignant son visage avec son index. Katia renifla de dédain, montrant qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux un seul mot qui sortait de la bouche de la Serpentarde.

\- Ca suffit. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ! Vous vous êtes toutes les deux conduites de manière inacceptable. J'enverrai un courrier à vos parents dès aujourd'hui pour leur annoncer que vous avez été de nouveau placées en retenue. Et je retire 15 points chacune à vos maisons !

Lola était hors d'elle. Que Katia puisse mentir comme ça ? Elles s'étaient battues, point. Pas la peine qu'elle la fasse passer pour une sale gamine auprès du professeur Potter.  
Le professeur de potion dispersa les élèves spectateurs et raccompagna Katia et Lola jusque dans le hall et s'assurant qu'elles prenaient bien deux directions opposées.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lola eu le plaisir de recevoir au petit-déjeuner un mot du professeur Potter lui indiquant l'heure et la date de sa retenue. Le soir-même à 21h, dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle redoutait déjà de passer sa soirée dans le Parc, en cette fin novembre particulièrement pluvieuse et froide.  
Un hibou grand-duc gris vint déposer devant elle une missive. Lola caignant une nouvelle lettre de menace de sa grand-mère, fût rassurée en reconnaissant l'écriture brouillonne de son ami Frédérique, avec qui elle avait passé une année à Rome en 5ème année. Lola ouvrit l'enveloppe et après une rapide lecture, sautilla de joie sur son siège. Natasha lui coula un regard interrogateur.

\- Frédérique et Dorinda viennent passer les vacances de Noël chez moi !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Natasha sourit à son amie, contente de voir son moral remonté.  
Lola rangea sa lettre dans son sac et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sortilège.

L'après-midi passa très lentement, le cours de sortilège étant suivi pour Lola par deux bonnes heures d'histoire de la magie. Cependant elle en sortit très motivée, le professeur Binns leur ayant donné un projet exceptionnel pour la fin de l'année. Il s'agissait de remonter au plus loin les origines de sa famille, d'ascendance moldue ou sorcière, pour retracer sa généalogie magique. Immédiatement après le cours, Lola entraîna Natasha vers le 4ème étage. Elle avait deux bonnes heures avant le dîner et sa retenue, elle comptait bien s'y prendre dès maintenant pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa propre histoire.

Les deux Serpentardes pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Seulement trois tables étaient occupées par des élèves de 5ème et 7ème année. Lola et Natasha passèrent à la hâte devant les centaines d'étagères des sections _Métamorphose_ et _Sortilège_ s pour se diriger vers la section _Histoire & histoire_. Elles contournèrent trois immenses vitrines qui exposaient cette année des ouvrages rares et vieux, des miniatures d'époques très lointaines, tous sur la thématique des _Origines de la Magie_. Chaque année, la bibliothèque organisait en partenariat avec un des professeurs de l'école, une exposition ainsi qu'une sélection de livres basées sur une thématique précise. Cette année, c'était au tour de l'Histoire de la magie. **  
**Les deux amies s'installèrent à une table située à une longue distance du comptoir de la bibliothécaire. Mme Pince avait disait-on au moins une centaine d'année et n'entendez plus grand chose. Il n'était donc pas rare de sursauter en plein milieu de la rédaction d'un devoir, à cause de la bibliothécaire et ses attaques fantômes. Sourde comme un pot, elle ne pouvait plus repérer le moindre trouble-fête. Afin de préserver les apparences, elle hurlait et taper un énorme dictionnaire contre son bureau de manière aléatoire et arbitraire. Lorsque les étudiants la regardaient, abasourdis par ses éclats, elle leur jetait un regard plein de sous-entendus, piaillant qu'elle avait tout entendu.  
C'est pour cette raison que Natasha adorait la bibliothèque, les éclats de Madame Pince la faisaient mourir de rire et, en plus, elle pouvait s'époumoner et rire à gorge déployée en étant surprise qu'une fois sur dix.

Lola partit chercher les ouvrages dédiés à l'histoire du 18ème siècle. Elle savait que dans sa famille les dons magiques avaient cessé d'être transmis durant ce siècle. Pendant près d'une heure les deux Serpentardes avaient balayés l'énorme ouvrage. Natasha qui avait été récalcitrante à l'aider, s'était prise au jeu, titillée par les rumeurs de malédiction que l'on colportait au sujet de la famille de sa meilleure amie.  
Arrivée au premier quart du livre, à la page 1850, Natasha pointa du doigt une ligne. Le nom Clarke apparaissait. Il était fait mention du premier enfant né cracmol dans sa famille. Lola sourit. Ca y était ! Le premier né sans pouvoir datait de1715.

\- Trois siècles pile avec ta naissance, percuta Natasha.

Lola acquiesça en tournant la page, cherchant des détails. N'en trouvant aucun, elle jeta un œil à l'immense horloge qui surplombait le bureau de la bibliothécaire – étrangement calme ce soir- et constata qu'il était déjà 19h30 et elle n'avait rien trouvé de bien consistant. Elle répondit vaguement à Natasha sur les dates.

\- Oui, parfois rien n'est laissé au hasard, c'est une histoire de symétrie des astres, et il n'est pas rare que des évènements commencent et prennent fin à des dates symétriques.

Son professeur d'astrologie à Salem l'avait bassiné avec l'importance des symétries pendant toute sa 4ème année, alors elle était rodée. Natasha remua la tête, visiblement convaincue qu'à moitié par cette histoire de symétrie dont elle n'avait absolument jamais entendu parler.

* * *

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la grande salle, Lola en trainant des pieds à l'idée de passer la soirée dans le froid du parc de Poudlard, alors qu'il avait plu tout l'après-midi. Après leur dîner elles se séparèrent, Lola prenant le chemin de la sortie du château et Natasha se dirigeant vers les cachots. Elle eue la désagréable surprise de voir Katia la rejoindre. Elles se dirigèrent en silence vers le parc où les attendait déjà le professeur Potter avec deux élèves de première année, eux aussi collés de toute évidence.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous allons pouvoir commencer au plus tôt votre retenue. Il fait bien trop froid pour trainer dehors aussi tard.

Lola et Katia ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre, grelotant et se jetant des regards meurtriers quand l'une était prise d'un frisson et effleurait l'autre.

\- J'ai besoin de certains ingrédients pour mon stock de potion. Donc nous allons rester uniquement à la lisière de la forêt interdite. En aucun cas vous n'êtes autorisés à pénétrer dans la forêt. Suis-je bien clair ?

Les quatre élèves opinèrent.

\- Nous allons nous répartir tout le long de la lisière, je vais vous donner un parchemin avec les ingrédients que vous devez collecter et en quelle quantité. Voilà un chacun.  
Elle leur tendit un panier en osier chacun contenant un parchemin rempli d'une écriture verte, fine et élégante.

\- Gardez vos baguettes à porter de main, de toute manière je n'ai donné aucun outil pour la collecte, utilisez simplement le sortilège de découpe. C'est bon pour vous deux ?  
Elle s'était adressée aux deux premières années qui lui répondirent par l'affirmatif.

\- Très bien, au moindre souci, lancez une gerbe d'étincelle rouge. Mais il ne devrait y avoir absolument aucun problème. Allez.

Le professeur Potter les répartit de droite à gauche. Elle se plaça tout en bout la lisère à droite, un des premières années une centaine de mètre plus loin, venait ensuite l'autre première année, puis Katia et enfin Lola. Chaque position espacée d'une centaine de mètres chacune.  
La première heure de retenue fût déprimante. Lola se gelait, elle claquait des dents et commençait à ne plus rien voir. Elle devait sans cesse s'éclairer avec sa baguette puis éteindre et découper, et ainsi de suite. C'était usant et elle en avait ras-le-bol.  
Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Katia passait près d'elle, se dirigeant vers le château, lui montrant une minuscule égratignure.

\- Le professeur Potter m'envoie soigner ma coupure. Bon courage pour la suite de la collecte !

Lola bougonna pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de se remettre au travail. Il était 22h et quelques, les faibles lumières émanant du château avaient faiblis et ne lui prodiguaient plus du tout l'impression réconfortante de présence bienveillante.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, sombre et…Lola leva d'un bloc la tête vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Elle avait entendu _un bruit_. Pas n'importe quel bruit, elle n'était pas débile non plus. On parlait de la forêt interdite, rempli de bestioles. Elle entendait du bruit depuis le début de sa retenue. Mais des bruits d'animaux, des bruits…naturels quoi.  
Non, ce bruit-là, c'était les bruits de pas et de respiration. Humaine, la respiration. Elle plissa les yeux afin d'y voir plus clair, puis se maudissant d'être stupide dans les moments les plus critiques, elle leva sa baguette qui éclaira la forêt. Rien. Elle devenait folle ou quoi ? Elle baissa sa baguette et la redirigea vers les plantations.  
Du coin de l'œil elle vit un éclair rouge se dirigeait vers elle, depuis la forêt, à l'endroit qu'elle venait d'éclairer quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se coucha, laissa tomber sa baguette magique et son stupide mini panier en osier qui débordait de plantes. Elle roula par terre. Elle entendit quelqu'un sortir de la forêt sur sa gauche et se diriger vers elle. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle s'élança…directement vers la forêt interdite. Elle courut à s'en exploser les poumons, évitant les sorts qui explosaient contre les arbres autour d'elle. Quelqu'un la poursuivait nom de Merlin. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle avait bêtement laissé la panique la submerger, comme d'habitude, et elle avait laissé sa baguette à la lisière. Et en plus, pour arranger encore sa situation, déjà bien merdique, elle s'était engouffrée dans une forêt remplie de bêtes dangereuses. C'était génial comme vendredi soir.  
Et puis la colère lui vint, non mais Poudlard c'était quoi cette école de toute manière ? On la harcelait depuis son arrivée et là elle était clairement en danger. Les petites blagues de très mauvais goût qu'elle subissait depuis septembre passaient, même si elles restaient flippantes, mais là on cherchait clairement à l'abattre.  
En pensant à cent à l'heure, elle slalomait entre les arbres, se baissant, esquivant les branches, dérapant, toujours évitant les sorts que lui jetait son poursuivant. Les sorts se faisaient de plus en plus lointains mais la personne derrière elle tenait la distance. Ne sachant pas comment lui venait cette énergie et surtout les réflexes dont elle faisait preuve, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et amorça un virage à 180° puis tourna de nouveau, espérant pouvoir retrouver un jour la lisière et le professeur Potter.  
Elle se cacha derrière une rangée d'arbres aux troncs massifs. Grâce à l'heure avancée et leur feuillage épais, aucune lumière ne filtrait et la forêt était dans une obscurité totale. Lola retint sa respiration, devenue rauque et bruyante par la couse. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle plaqua une de ses mains contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle attendit des feuillages bouger à 3 mètres devant elle. Les bruits de pas cessèrent, la jeune Serpentarde n'entendit plus un bruit, son poursuivant s'était probablement stoppé afin d'écouter les bruits aux alentours. Lola resta ainsi, sa main tentant d'étouffer sa respiration, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité et une nanoseconde à la fois. Les bruits de feuillages écrasés reprirent en fin de compte.  
Elle attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour sortir de sa cachette. Sortir de derrière les arbres avait dû faire assez de bruit pour alerter son agresseur puisque les sorts reprirent de plus belle. Lola reprit sa course folle mais sentit par l'intensité des sorts qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de leur origine. Bientôt ils cessèrent totalement et Lola accéléra le pas, ne voulant surtout pas manquer de vigilance.

Ca y'était, elle apercevait au loin quatre faibles lueurs, des baguettes magiques ! Elle apercevait même les silhouettes de Katia et du professeur de Potion largement plus grande que celles des deux premières années. Enfin, elle allait sortir de la forêt.  
Mais tout dérapa en une seconde. Soulagée de retrouver le parc de Poudlard, elle ne regarda plus où elle avançait et trébucha sur une racine dépassant du sol. Son pied se pris dedans, elle effectua un vol plané impressionnant d'un ou deux mètres et se dirigea tête la première vers le sol. Elle allait se fracasser le crâne, lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans le sol, le reste de son corps suivant.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Elle avait plongée tête la première dans une substance molle, visqueuse et puante. Il avait plus tout l'après-midi et elle était désormais recouverte de boue. De la tête aux pieds. Dégoutée et dépitée elle se releva péniblement, entendant maintenant clairement l'écho des voix de son professeur et de Katia qui l'appelaient, alarmée pour le professeur Potter et clairement blasée pour la Serdaigle.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas lourd et sans grâce vers la lisière et émergea pour de bon de la forêt interdite.  
Les premiers à la voir furent les deux jeunes élèves de première année. Lola leur fit un signe de main et un sourire, mais l'effet n'était pas celui escompté. Le visage des deux élèves un peu inquiet se changea en des faces terrifiées. Ils hurlèrent en se cramponnant à la robe de sorcier du professeur Potter. Celle-ci alertée par les cris des deux élèves se retourna vers Lola, prête à réprimander ses élèves d'être aussi peureux, mais le reproche mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Katia aussi s'était retournée en entendant les hurlements des plus jeunes. Elle eue d'abord un mouvement de recul, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de lever un sourcil excédée var Lola.

\- Tu as pris un bain de boue, Clarke ?

Lola n'en menait pas large, elle se sentait honteuse, recouverte de boue et de branches, frigorifiée. Et en plus elle faisait peur aux enfants maintenant !

* * *

Le professeur avait d'un coup de baguette nettoyé Lola et lui avait demandé des explications. Heureusement pour la jeune Serpentarde, tous avaient bien vu des étincelles gicler çà et là dans la forêt interdite. Le professeur Potter pensait qu'il s'agissait de farceur lorsqu'elle avait constaté l'absence des deux 7ème années.  
Lola s'était étonnée de l'absence de Katia, mais le professeur lui expliqua que cette dernière avait rapidement émergée du château, ayant fait soignée sa coupure. Ce qui étonnait le plus le professeur étaient les sorts jetés contre Lola. Principalement des sorts pour l'immobiliser mais également le sortilège d'Oubliettes. La Serpentarde resta interdite face à cette révélation. Dans la cavalcade elle n'avait pas du tout prêté attention aux sorts qu'on lui balançait.  
Rentrée au dortoir après avoir de nouveau raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au professeur Walford et à la directrice, qui promirent d'enquêter sérieusement sur cette agression, Lola retrouva Natasha. Ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son amie, la jeune asiatique fût étonnée de la voir rentrer aussi tard. Lola dû de nouveau répéter ses mésaventures. Natasha ne s'étonna même pas de la présence de Katia une fois encore. Selon elle la jeune Serdaigle était la principale suspecte.

-Enfin reconnaît-le Lola, quand même ! A Pré-au-Lard elle nous bouscule, et 10 minutes plus tard on est enfermé toute les deux dans le magasin le plus flippant que j'ai jamais vu. Au bal, tu vas boire une minute seule près de sa table et ta bierreaubeurre est remplie de sang et une lettre hyper glauque t'attend au dortoir. Et maintenant ça ! Elle a très bien pu se faire soigner en 30 secondes et revenir discrètement dans la forêt pour te faire peur. Ça se tient !

Lola voyait bien l'évidence. Elles ne pouvaient pas se piffrer, d'accord. Elles étaient rivales en cours, ok. Mais de là à poursuivre une camarade comme une psychopathe dans une sombre forêt, il y avait quand même tout un monde. Et puis pourquoi le sortilège d'oubliettes ? Elle voulait lui faire oublier quoi au juste ? Peu importe l'auteur de l'agression en fait. Que pouvait bien savoir Lola qui méritait la peine qu'on lui efface la mémoire ?  
Exténuée de sa soirée, la jeune Clarke coupa court à la conversation et se prépara pour sa nuit. Elle n'était pas rassurée et Natasha qui le comprit bien vite s'installa dans son lit. Les deux amies se calèrent l'une contre l'autre. Lola s'endormit étonnamment vite, rassurée par la présence proche de son amie.  
Sa nuit fût peuplée de rêves psychédéliques mettant en scène des chats jetant des sortilèges d'oubliettes, et hurlant avec la voix de Madame Pince « Je vous ai entendu ! C'était en 1715 ! ».


	7. 19 ans plus tôt

**Playlist :**  
\- Emily Browning – Sweet Dreams (are made of this)  
\- Orelia Has Orchestra - Suggestion

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **19 ans plus tôt**

 **l*l**

Lola Clarke était venue au monde le mercredi 1er Juillet 2015. Ses parents, Lilianne et Phil Clarke attendaient cet heureux évènement avec beaucoup d'impatience. Déjà parents d'une petite Iris âgée de 2 ans, ils étaient ravis d'accueillir un nouvel enfant.  
Phil Clarke était très proche de sa famille. Son frère, Paul, était son meilleur ami et ses parents, bien que sévères, avaient toujours été là pour lui lorsque les portes se fermaient à la mention de son nom de famille. Les Clarke n'avaient jamais plus engendré d'héritier sorcier depuis près de trois siècles. Mais la famille s'enrichissait quand même de sorciers au fur et à mesure des mariages arrangés. C'est ainsi qu'était entrée dans la famille sa mère, Léanne, et sa propre épouse, Lilianne Londubat. Si Lilianne avait accepté la certitude de n'avoir aucune descendance magique, par amour, il en était autrement pour la matriarche des Clarke. Léanne Clarke, venait d'une puissante famille de sorcier, tenue en disgrâce par ses penchants pro-pur-sang lors de la seconde grande guerre sorcière. Déchue de ses privilèges, elle avait été contrainte de se tourner vers la seule famille, un minimum aisée, qui voulait encore bien d'elle. Désespérés de survivre, les Clarke étaient prêts à tout et peu regardant sur les nouveaux entrants dans la famille. N'importe quelle alliance faisait l'affaire à partir du moment où il s'agissait d'une alliance sorcière.  
Léanne vécut péniblement les premières années de son mariage malheureux. Puis, réalisant qu'elle était en position de force, elle profita de ce nouveau statut dominant. Elle était une des rares aptes à utiliser la magie dans cette famille. Elle dirigea alors d'une poigne de fer tout ce beau monde et devint le pilier central du clan Clarke.

Le jour de la naissance de Lola fût un jour pluvieux et orageux. Lilianne Clarke donna naissance à un adorable bébé, à la date exacte prévue. Toute la famille fêta cet évènement, heureux d'accueillir la dernière petite fille de la famille.  
Lola fût aimée, choyée et privilégiée avec sa grande sœur. C'était une petite fille adorable, aux cheveux longs châtains clairs et aux grands yeux noirs intelligents et espiègles. Elle vivait une enfance de rêve ne manquant ni de biens ni d'amour. Son bonheur ne dura pas très longtemps. En fait, il ne dura que 3 ans.

Le jour de ses 3 ans, Lola Clarke se baladait, dans sa jolie robe d'été aux motifs bleus fleuris, dans le jardin de la maison de ses mamy et papy Clarke. Elle courait après les papillons en entendant par moment sa grande sœur se moquer d'elle gentiment en jouant à la poupée plus loin. N'arrivant pas à attraper un joli papillon aux couleurs vives, Lola sautilla pour l'atteindre, puis sauta plus haut, puis enfin, s'envola de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol pour caresser son nouvel ami.  
Les parents et grands-parents de Lola, assis plus loin dans le jardin, observaient la petite fille avec un sourire attendrie. Quand ils la virent s'envoler, son père se précipita pour aller la retenir de tomber, renversant sa chaise dans la précipitation, craignant qu'elle ne se blesse. Sa mère poussa une exclamation surprise laissant s'échapper sa tasse de thé sur le sol et rit. Son grand-père applaudit, très surpris lui aussi en lançant à la cantonade « Mais c'est merveilleux », « Bravo », comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle de magie moldue. Pour sa défense, le grand-père de Lola commençait doucement mais surement à perdre la tête. La seule personne qui arborait une expression inquiète était Léanne Clarke. Sans plus s'attarder devant ce spectacle, elle rangea son service à thé, rentra à l'intérieur de son vaste manoir et entreprit d'écrire à sa belle-sœur, Hélène, la très mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre. Lola était née avec des dons magiques. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

A partir de ce jour, dont Lola n'eue petit à petit plus aucun souvenir, les choses changèrent radicalement pour elle. Plus tard, plus âgée elle penserait avoir toujours était détestée par sa famille, ne se rappelant plus les jours joyeux et heureux qu'elle avait connu avant ses trois ans.  
Lola grandit à partir de cet été-là, dans un cocon familial toujours agréable. Ses parents étaient aux petits soins, très fiers d'avoir une fille sorcière, et à fortiori dans la famille Clarke ! C'était un évènement extraordinaire. Sa sœur Iris fût triste et jalouse les premiers temps. Âgée de 5 ans à peine elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bébé de petite sœur était capable de telles choses et elle non.  
Sa jalousie s'évanouit très vite en notant le changement d'attitude de ses grands-parents adorés face à sa petite sœur. Le grand-père Clarke devenait de plus en plus sénile et ne faisait plus la différence entre son chien, Norbert, et ses deux petites filles. La grand-mère Clarke, quant à elle devint froide et sèche envers Lola. Du haut de leurs 3 et 5 ans, les deux petites filles ne comprirent pas l'attitude de la vieille femme. Elles en déduisirent, après beaucoup de larmes versées dans les bras de leurs parents, que leur grand-mère n'aimait plus Lola. Iris n'était plus du tout jalouse de sa petite sœur, et devint même compatissante devant la présence de ses dons magiques.

* * *

Les années passaient et Lola eue bientôt 7 ans. Toujours adorée de ses parents et de sa sœur, qui désormais s'amusait de ses pouvoirs magiques avec elle, elle vivait heureuse en voyant tous les dimanches ses grands-parents, le pire moment de sa semaine. Son grand-père avait été placé dans une maison de repos peu après l'apparition de ses pouvoirs magiques et désormais le manoir Clarke était occupé par leur grand-mère ainsi que la sœur de leur grand-père, Hélène, veuve depuis de nombreuses années. Les dimanches se ressemblaient tous. Les deux vieilles femmes étaient froides et distantes envers Lola et peu patiente devant ses questions enfantines ou ses bêtises. Elles ne l'aimaient pas et avaient du mal à le cacher.  
Les cours d'éducation sociale et de maintien que tout Clarke se devait de suivre auprès des plus hauts membres de la famille, achevaient Lola à petit feu. Après les repas dominicaux, elle se coltinait les leçons incompréhensibles de ses grands-mères sur quelles expressions utilisées en présence de telle ou telle personne, de l'étiquette à suivre selon les évènements. Ces leçons étaient un véritable calvaire et ses grands-mères en tiraient toujours les mêmes conclusions.

\- Aucun espoir pour cette pauvre fille. Aucune grâce.

Et c'était le même discours, la même phrase, chaque maudit dimanche que Merlin faisait.

Mais vint le jour qui consolida définitivement la haine que les deux grands-mères éprouveraient pour toujours à l'égard de Lola.  
Tout ce dont pouvait se rappeler la jeune fille de ce jour-là était très flou. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été réveillée en pleine nuit par des cris provenant du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Elle était sortie de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux, sans regarder où elle allait et avait bousculé Iris qui se dirigeait vers le haut des escaliers, à droite de sa chambre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment, revoyant avec clarté sa sœur, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, en pyjama rose délavé lui faire signe de se taire en plaçant un index contre ses lèvres. Elles s'étaient assises en haut des escaliers et avaient écouté. Lola ne savait plus exactement de quoi il était question, mais elle se souvenait avoir reconnu la voix de sa grand-mère qui paniquait et poussait presque des hurlements stridents. Cela aussi l'avait choqué, bien plus que son discours, car sa grand-mère était toujours mesurée, froide et implacable. Même envers elle. Les remontrances étaient faites calmement mêmes si elles restaient tranchantes.  
La seule chose dont se souvenait Lola après était sa grand-mère relevant la tête vers elle, l'avisant en haut des escaliers, la montrant du doigt et crachant avec toute la haine dont elle était capable :

\- C'est de sa faute !

Lola ne se souvenait absolument pas de la suite de la soirée. Ses parents l'avaient-ils raccompagné dans sa chambre ? Avait-elle fuit devant le regard hystérique de sa grand-mère ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à partir de ce soir-là, ses grands-mères passèrent de l'exécrable au cruel envers elle. Elle ne retourna pas immédiatement les dimanches chez les Clarke, lui semblait-il. Quelques-uns passèrent sans cours de maintien, mais elle ne pouvait pas en jurer.

De retour à ses cours de maintien quelques temps plus tard, la situation dérapa définitivement. Ce jour-là Lola et sa sœur furent séparées, trop dissipées pour apprendre quoique ce soit ensemble. Ce fut le jour le plus terrifiant dans la vie de la petite Lola. La grand-mère Hélène avait pris dans le petit salon une Iris surexcitée par l'approche de Noël et Lola se retrouvait dans la salle à manger avec sa grand-mère Léanne. Faisant son possible pour ne pas l'énerver elle tenta de reproduire les gestes que la vieille sorcière lui montrait pour boire son thé correctement. N'étant pas concentrée, elle fit tomber sa tasse sur le tapis, et le liquide ambré se déversa sur le magnifique tapis blanc, aux pieds de Lola. Rougissante et bafouillant des excuses Lola leva les yeux du tapis et n'eue pas le temps de voir venir le coup. Elle prit une gifle qui la propulsa par terre, à un bon mètre de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Choquée, elle releva des yeux terrifiés et remplis de larmes vers sa grand-mère. Cette dernière avait attrapait sa baguette magique, et lui lançait le sortilège Doloris. Lola s'évanouit de douleur, ne se rappelant que de sa grand-mère, ivre de rage, lui criant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû naître.

C'était Iris et l'autre grand-mère Clarke qui avait empêché Léanne de continuer à torturer sa petite fille en pénétrant dans la pièce. Iris, pleurant en voyant le petit corps de sa sœur étendu par terre hurla jusqu'à ce que ses parents pénètrent dans la salle à manger à leur tour, alertés par les cris de leur fille. Lorsqu'ils virent Lola, une violente dispute éclata entre les adultes, dispute dont Iris ne put jamais raconter les détails à Lola, trop en larme et triste pour prêter attention aux adultes.

Lola avait été admise à Sainte-Mangouste et la grand-mère Clarke avait dû user de toute son influence pour faire taire les médicomages et s'assurer que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Après cet évènement, les parents d'Iris et de Lola, ne reparlèrent plus jamais à Léanne Clarke.  
La petite fille mis une année complète à se remettre de ses blessures et à sortir de son mutisme. Mais grâce aux attentions constantes de ses parents et surtout de sa grande sœur, vint le jour où Lola reparla, souriant de nouveau. Seul son regard demeurait triste par moment, toujours questionnant ses proches de l'attitude de sa grand-mère.

* * *

A ses 11 ans, Lola reçut sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Mais ses parents décidèrent de transférer son inscription vers une école sud-américaine, arguant que cela permettrait à Lola d'acquérir des bases en langues étrangères, une culture sorcière ouverte qui serait un plus pour son avenir et surtout cela lui permettrait de vivre une vie sans l'ombre de sa famille, habitant à 15 kilomètres de leur maison. Lola ne comprenait pas grand-chose à toutes ses raisons, et quand bien même, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire.

Finalement, écumer écoles après écoles lui avait fait connaître des tas de personnes, aux histoires faciles ou très difficiles. Elle apprit à différencier sa famille, son petit cocon d'amour, de la famille, cette famille Clarke, étrangère et cruelle. En les plaçant comme des individus extérieurs, lointains, dont elle se souvenait à peine, Lola effaça au fur et à mesure de ses années collèges les traces néfastes des maltraitances. Et il ne subsistait plus aucune crainte ou aucune tristesse de Lola envers sa grand-mère. Juste de la colère. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait. Jamais elle n'oublierait. Mais surtout plus jamais, elle ne pleurerait à cause de cette femme.


End file.
